Fifth Quarter Quell – Spelunking Forever
by Coffee221bTARDISDemigodWonders
Summary: In the Underground Caves, a monster lurks. She's hungry. She is dangerous. But in good reason is why she s there. Sister's who hate each other. This years arena will be full of backstabbing, hating, and going behind eachothers back. Even the tributes will realize how much these sisters hate each other. SYOT OPEN, only District five male. Get it while it lasts.
1. Prologue!

**AN. Okay everyone, I gotta new SYOT! Please read this chapter, and if you actually took the time to read the story, please use the words "Coffee Rox." Thank you.**

Prologue, _Vesta Terence POV._

My sister and I have discussed many topics. A castle? No. That was last years games. We need to be clever. The forest idea had been used dozens and dozens of time before. We need something brand new. Something no one has thought of yet.

My sister and I were both elected as head game maker. We have been waiting for this our entire lives! This is our first year, and we can't mess up. We need a good impression, so we will be invited back next year. We have been planning this for our lives. I look at my sister. She still looks like she can't think of anything.

"Come _on_, Juno! Have you thought of _nothing_?" I yell. How is it that she could plan amazing arena when we were kids, and can't think of _anything_ now? I push a black curl from my eye. My sister does the same. My twin is just so unlike me! I wish I never got her in on the idea. She got to plan the base of the arena, and I plan the details. Juno adjusts her blond wig. She always wears those things. As do everyone in the entire Capital. I keep my natural long, curly black hair. I wear makeup, though. But I have the same eye color, brown, while Juno has blue contacts. I found it sad that she doesn't keep her own eye color, and using one she couldn't even have, from our Latina background. My idiot sister makes her face pale as snow with makeup, makes her eyes blue, and hides her hair. Idiot.

"I got it!" Juno cries. "A volcano!"

"What? You want to kill them the second they reach it? That wouldn't be a show! Keep thinking!" I say. Juno looks hurt, but listens. I wish Juno actually cared about this! It's the Hunger Games, the thing that we've been waiting to plan our whole lives, and Juno seems to think of it as a joke. She never takes things as seriously as I. She thinks that she can quit whenever she wants. Well, she can't! Obviously she doesn't know how important this is to me.

"I got one" Juno says. She has a dry smile, and a clever glint in her eye. "An arena underground, in caves! Imagine: caves filled of water, with jewels that could fall when you make a sound, you'd suffocate if you tried to make a fire. We'll place the Cornucopia by the entrance, and you need to grab a flashlight or goggles before the entrance disappears for good. There could be creatures in the night searching for prey. And the best part is: There will be twenty four females going in, and twelve males. Thirty six tributes."

"That..." I say, then I listen and think of all the things she said. "Is perfect. Spread the word, Juno! This arena is eternal spelunking!"

Juno runs out of the room.

I look at myself in the mirror. I see a winner, a leader. I see a person who people will respect. Vesta Terence. I'm going to be famous. People will know my name, and they'll address Juno as the other one. They'll know me as the person who came up with the best arena anyone has ever seen. I laugh. While Juno is running around telling everyone her idea, I'm going to give the speech. She has no idea that everyone is going to believe that I was the one who came up with the idea. I just need to make it sound smarter. And Juno will never even know. My idiot sister never knows anything. I'll get her back for all those years of childhood.

–

I stand on stage, smiling, alone.

"I have an arena that I think you'll all like the sound of!" I say, with a smirk. People start to ask. This channel is only broadcasting in the Capital. No one in the Districts know that the entire Capital knows about the arena. The Capital has always known. Plus, it gets them ready and excited. After the interviews, the Capital bets who they think would survive the arena the best. I start my speech: "This years arena will send two females and one male from each District into an underground arena. But not just any underground, _caves_. Sending twelve males and twenty four females into a place where everything is pitch black, but when you start out you need to run for a flashlight or goggles, before it's to late, and the entrance disappears. In these mysterious caves, anything can happen. Caves that can quickly fill of water? Ones with jewels and if you make a sound they could crush you? Yes. And there's more! When you send thirty six children into an arena where fire could suffocate you the second you light it? Where terrifying creatures lurk, waiting for prey? Yes. And yet, there still is more. In this years Quarter Quell, you will be in Eternal Darkness, inside the caves. Grab a flashlight before it's to late!"

The entire Capital cheers furiously and ask questions about it. I answer them all. They take pictures for the newspaper. No one questions Juno. And now, I've gotten her back, for _everything_. I'm getting mom and dad back for never actually ever consider the _other daughter, _oh no! They are going to be proud of me for once. For once they won't question if Juno is okay. It's my turn for the spotlight, and there is no way Juno is taking it away from me this time!

_Juno Terence POV_

And again, she's stabbed me in the back! Gah, I should have seen this coming. Vesta has been doing this forever. She's the jealous type. When I was a baby, I had a head injury, and I had to be at arms reach for the first three years of life. My parents tried to make my life very happy, because they thought I was going to die. Vesta has been jealous ever since. She's been back stabbing me, stealing my ideas and telling people they were hers, and so much more. But now, telling everyone that the caves were _her_ idea: that is to far. I can forget being blamed for flooding the basement, and I can forgive her for telling mom and dad that I killed the canary, but telling them that she made up the idea when I was informing President Quinton...she is going _down_. Vesta is going to _pay_ for this! I'm going to make this the most horrible, lifelike, terrifying arena the world has ever seen! And she won't be able to say that it was her that mad it up. I'm going to make a monster lurking in the caves. A terrifying, blood thirsty monster, and it will be her face that's on it! I'm putting Vesta in the arena!

* * *

**AN. The Info should be on my profile sometime today. I hope you review! And I hope you send me a trib. Love ya'll!**

**Coffee.**


	2. District One Reaping!

District One.

_**Chayene Slate**_**_POV_****.**

"Chay, I don't care! Rosario saw you kissing that boy! I told you to break up with him! You're marriage was arranged, and it has been arranged since you were born. The first born daughter of the Head Peacekeeper, and the first born son of the Mayor. You _need_ to marry Vladimir" Father says.

"I don't care! I know that it was arranged for you to marry mother, but I know you didn't love her. I love someone else, and I'm not marrying that boy! He's such a jerk! He's sexist and he's a pig and I don't want to _be_ with him!" I yell. I see Rosario peek around the corner, biting her lip. "Go away, Ro! This is all your fault!

"Of come on! You _knew_ that this would eventually happen if you kept seeing Lae!" Rosario says.

"Why does everyone believe he's a bad person?! What's wrong with being with Lae?!" I yell. "He's so much kinder, and better to me then Vlad would ever be!"

"I don't care! It's supposed to happen! We arranged this years ago, and the people expect you two to be wed! Everyone wants to see you married, and if you aren't, then we lose so much money!" Dad says.

"Oh, so this is all about _money_? Then why don't you make _Ro_ marry him?! She's single!" I say.

"Oh don't pull me into this, Chay! I'm younger then you, and it says the _oldest_ daughter!" Rosario says.

"And Chay, if you don't break it off with Lae, I swear to god, I'll rig the Reaping Bowl!" Dad threatens.

"You wouldn't..." I say.

"Oh, I would" Dad says. I let out a screech, and I stomp out of my house. I can't believe my father would rig the bowl and let the boy I love die! I can't believe him! It's like he doesn't even care about me. Seriously. I hate him sometimes, I truly do. I run outside and into town, and behind the bakery. I know that Cida and Hazel will be here soon. I sit down and start to yell. I scream like I'm screaming at my father. I look up at the sky. The sun is bright, and it hurts my eyes. I don't pay much attention to it, though. It doesn't truly matter, cause I won't ever see this sunlight again. I'm going to Volunteer, and I can't wait to see my Father's face when I do! He'll be so angry, but it won't matter. I'll win, and Dad will be too late. I turn around when I hear footsteps. It's Cida and Hazel.

"Are you okay, Chay?" Hazel asks.

"Dad found out about me and Lae, and he's going to rig the Reaping Bowl if I don't break it off with him!" I say.

"That's not good..." Cida says. "I'm so sorry!"

"I don't want to break up with him, though" I say.

"I know" Hazel says. Hazel walks up to me and pats my back. "It's okay, honey. Cid and I'll kill him, if you want."

"Nah, not today" I say. Hazel nods.

"Do you want to go to the training center?" Cida asks.

"Okay" I say. Cida and Hazel each hook on of my arms, and they half pull me, half carry me to the Training Center.

Once we get there, I pick up a throwing knife. I walk to a dummy, throw the knife, and it cuts the dummies head clean off. I viciously throw the knives for a long time. I destroy over eight dummies in less then twenty minutes, and then I pick up a sword, walk up to a dummy and start to repeatedly stab it with force. I grin. I look at Cida and Hazel. Both looked shocked and kind of scared, which makes me happier. I destroy the dummy, and push it aside. People around me looked scared. I give them a friendly smile. Some seem to be doing the whole "Move away slowly, and don't make any sudden movements" thing. They're surprised because I don't usually act like this. I try to act shy around people, and quiet. I only show people my real side when they really get to know me. But I'm known to surprise people a lot, and no one really knows how far I'll go. Most of the time, I don't either. It's strange when I get angry, because I feel like only an entity made of anger, and I can't control myself. I can usually keep myself under control, especially if I'm around strangers, but on days like today, it's really hard to. I know that Hazel and Cida have the same problem, sometimes. Well, it really depends on the day. Like now. Sometimes I can be quite pleasant for a person from District One. Many are pleasant. Like Lae, who is a seriously nice guy, and who I can't believe he chose me. I thought he'd choose a much kinder soul, like Rosario, or Hazel. But I don't complain. Really, I don't. I really like Lae, and my worst fear is he getting Reaped, now. But, if Father was going to rig the bowl, he couldn't now. He'd have to wait until next year, when it isn't as close to the Reaping. The Bowls are already on stage, and once they're on, yo can't take them off. And since I'm volunteering, I'll either die, so Dad won't have to worry at all about who I'm going to marry; or I'll come back as Victor and marry Lae, and I could get Father fired and out on the streets. So either way, I'm well off. Well, I don't want to die, but I'll be away from all this Vlad crap. I think that it's a pretty good idea to never speak of Vlad again. He's such an idiot, and once I become Victor, I can marry whoever I want. And even if Dad doesn't like it, the person I intend to marry is Lae Migon.

"Come on, honey. We need to get ready for the Reaping!" Cida calls. "You can borrow some of my clothes if you want. You too, Hazy."

"Thanks, Cid" Hazel says.

"No problem at all" Cida says. I stand up, from decapitating a new dummy, and follow Hazel and Cida away. I'm silent the entire way to Cida's house. I'm to angry at my father for threatening that. I know that he had an arranged marriage, and it wasn't up until my oldest sibling, Fabian was born that they even loved each other. Why wouldn't Dad want me to marry the person I love? Mum has spent her whole life in love with another man, and I don't know why she wouldn't want me to get married to someone I care about. It really isn't fair on so many levels. Really, it isn't. And that's one of the reasons why I want to Volunteer. To get away from all this drama. To leave behind the back stabbing and rigging and arrangements, and take my mind off of it. The Capital will be lovely, and the Arena will have me to busy to think about anything but survival. I'll be a great Career, too. I know how to use people to my advantage. I'll be rocking the Arena, and I know how to get sponsors. Plus, I'm so prepared. I've been training my whole life, and I'll be totally fine. I'll have to kill a few people. That's a given, but it'll result with such a great Victory, that I'll be able to forget. I can forget things if I need too, because there are always things you wish to forget. And if I need too, I'll forget most of the things that will happen in the Arena, and just live the life in the Victor's Village.

We reach Cida's house after about Ten minutes. We walk inside, and we walk to her room. Hazel and I sit down on her bed and chat, while Cida looks through her closet to find a nice dress. Hazel tells me about all her drama. Mostly her drama is in reading her books, and things in her books that are stressing her out. I don't laugh, because to Hazel, these things are actually real. Cida pulls out three dresses. She hands Hazel a dark violet dress that goes to her knees, and is elbow length. It would look very pretty with Hazel's appearance, which is black skin and curly hair, and eyes that are a dark blue, that could be purple. Cida wears a white dress that's very lacy and flattering on her, with a bright yellow sash and the sleeves that end on her shoulders. She hands me a dress that is a dark green, that is full sleeved and would go to my knees. It hugs around my waist, and puffs up more at the bottom. I walk over to her bed and change on the other side. Cida changes behind her closet. And Hazel goes to the bathroom to change. I look the way the dress looks on me, though since I'm a lot taller then Hazel and Cida, though same size at the waist, it goes only a bit higher then my knees.

"It'll have to do" I mutter, with a sigh.

Cida walks out and she looks very pretty. Her brown hair is in a braid on the right side, and her bangs hang just over her eyes. She smiles. Hazel walks in next, with her hair in two buns, with a few curls sticking out. She also looks very pretty. I let my curly blond hair down, but brush through it, quickly. We all hook arms, and walk out of Cida's room, then out of her house and we walk to the Justice Building. We're pretty popular in District One, and a lot of people let us just pass by. Some smile at us, and others wave. I smile at most, but I don't pay much attention. I just walk to the Eighteen year old girls section with Hazel and Cida. We're quiet through it all. We watch the video in disgust. I wish they didn't show that every single year! Jeez. Soon, the Escort, Tessqa something or other, walks to the bowl.

"Rosemarie Tander!" She calls. A young, petrified girl starts to walk. Well, this is my chance.

"I VOLUNTER!" I call, loudly. The Rosemarie girl smiles brightly, and walks back to the Twelve year old girl section. I walk on stage and smile brightly. Tessqa seems to roll her eyes. I scowl at her.

"And what's your name, dear?" Tessqa asks.

"Chayene Slate" I say. I wave from on stage, and grin. I look at Hazel and Cida. They're cheering.

"And for our male..." Tessqa says. I don't pay attention to this because it's boring. I wave, and smile, and try to soak up all the applause. I want Sponsors, and this is going to work.

–

I sit quietly in the room for a few minutes, getting bored. Why has no one come?! Where's Lae?! He wasn't Reaped, and he didn't Volunteer, so he should visit me! The door opens to my Mum, Evalynn. She hugs me tightly and starts to cry.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?!" Mum screams.

"Mum, I want to win. I want to not only bring honor to my family, but Dad threatened to rig the bowl, and he said he was going to make Lae go" I say. "Don't get mad, Mummy. Please. I know you don't love Father. You love someone else, and I love someone else, too."

"Fair enough" Mum says. "I promise that I will talk to him."

"Thank you" I say. The doors open and they take Mum away. She starts to cry, and tells me she loves me. The doors slam, and half a moment later, the doors open again, and they push Lae in inside.

"Lae!" I say, running and hugging him.

"Chay!" He says. He kisses me. "You're so awesome. You're going to make the entire District proud. You're going to win. Screw those other Tributes, you're going to win. I can tell."

"I will" I say, and hug Lae again. He kisses my cheek and hugs me back. We just hug each other for as long as possible. I know that three minutes pass soon. They take Lae away, and Hazel and Cida walk in. They cheer loudly and lift me up.

"You're so fabulous, Chay. You'll so win!" Hazel says. "You're such a great fighter, and the people will love you. You could be the head Career."

"I could" I say, happily.

"You go out and you win this!" Cida says. "You are so amazing!"

"Thank you, so much guys!" I say. They put me down, and both both of them kiss me on the cheek, and then the doors open, and take them away. I'm so pumped for this!

_**Trevor Fringe POV.**_

I rush Cotton to my bedroom, and open the closet. I look through all my clothes, and find a bright pink shirt that is a size to big for me, and hand it to Cotton, who's so much smaller then me, except for how she's pregnant. Four months, and she's starting to show. I'm going to kill Glow. I really...might. Well, he's stronger then me, and I really don't want to hurt him. I mean, I don't want to damage someone so gorgeous. Jeez Tony has good taste when it comes to attractive men. But not so good for the personality since Glow did this to her, I assume. I really am considering killing him.

"Trevor! St-stop it! It's o-okay! I promise y-you! It's okay I'm bi-bigger! It just looks like I've gained some wei-weight!" Cotton says.

"Seriously, no! You know that your Mum is gonna find out, and you know I'd take you in, in a second, but we don't have much money after making my new hat, and Cony has her problems...Just take the shirt, Tony!" I say.

"Okay, okay! This sh-shouldn't take so much fu-fuss!" Cotton says.

"You're getting nervous, girl! And when you get nervous you stutter! And when you stutter, your Mum knows that something is wrong. Now, lets have some girl talk" I say, sitting beside her and grinning.

"Okay, o-okay! I saw Hec-Hector the other day. He was holding ha-hands with another b-boy. Maybe he and Da-Dazzle broke up" Cotton says.

"Boring, that's his brother Hector was holding hands with. I think he's brother has a disability and he just got out of the hospital. Like his leg doesn't work. Oh Cotton, why won't Dazzle notice me?" I ask.

"I don't kn-know" Cotton says. "I'm surprised he doesn't. You fl-flirt with him so mu-much."

"Everyone flirts with him! Even the girls who know he's gay. He's beautiful, he is" I say.

"Don't think I don't know" Cotton says, not nervous anymore since she isn't stuttering. "Come on, Trevor, we should probably go now."

"I think I'm going to wear a dress..." I say.

"Come on Tre-Trevor, you know that Capital won't except that" Cotton says, her stutter starting up again.

"Okay, okay" I say. "Unless...nah."

"So how's Co-Cony?" Cotton asks. Cony is my older sister. She recently has gotten into a seriously bad drinking habit, and Tony and I are the only people who know. It all started when I came out...I mean, Cony was okay and supportive, and so was Maple (my other sister who's Cony's twin) but I got bullied so much. And I mean hardcore bullying. It doesn't bother me anymore, because I'm used to it completely. Cotton and I are the "Freaks Of District One" because neither of us have very much experience with weapons, and the obvious reason, and Cotton is my only friend so...the brutes of my school have been beating me up everyday since. They all apparently think that if they punch me, I'll suddenly be attracted to girls. I don't really understand what makes them think that I'll suddenly change. They're kind of really stupid. I'd rather be a girl, and if I had to choice to have been born a boy or girl, I would've chosen girl. I look more like a girl, anyway. I have wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes and girly features. Not to sure why girls are attracted to me. But all I know if Tony was disappointed when I told her that I was attracted to men. Oh well. But anyway, it drove Cony to drinking because I was bullied, and she's never came back from it. To tell you the truth, I know I'm fabulous, but in reality I'm terrified. I'm scared that one day, the bullies will kill me. I mean, I laugh in the face of bullies. If they have a problem with me, that's just them being homophobic, but I'm scared that someday, it won't be just punching and pushing, it might be death. I know that sounds ridiculous, but everyone is afraid of something. But for the time being, I laugh at bullies when they call me names. I can handle that just fine. I play with girls hair at random. I tell guys I think they're cute. I like my life in that way, but still. My only friends our Cotton and my family. I love my Aunt Coral, though. She's completely insane, but I love her dearly. Aunt Coral and Dad (who's name is Fish) were born and raised in District Four, but Dad got a job over here at One, and since Coral can't be alone, she went with him. I love her, along with Cotton. Cony and Maple love her, but they are very timid and shy, and they don't like to talk to people very much, and Aunt Coral is very loud. Maple is moving out, soon. She recently got married to a man named Parka. I don't like him, and he so isn't good enough for Maple. I guess that every little sibling feels that way. Cony doesn't like him, either. But Maple loves him, and I guess I have to respect that, because I don't want to lose Maple as a sister. I won't, though. She likes it when I do her makeup and hair, and she's very easy to get along with.

"Trevor, Cotton! Time to get ready for the Reaping!" My Mum, Addy calls. "You have two hours!"

"Okay, Mum!" I call. "Okay, Tony, what should I wear?"

"Wear what you Dad picked out for you" Cotton says.

"Oh come on! It's so 'little house on the prairie'! It doesn't even sparkle or anything! It's overalls and a white shirt! There isn't anything unique about it!" I say.

"Tre-Trevor, if you don't we-wear it, you'll get bullied even mo-more" Cotton says. "Re-remember when you wore my pi-pink skirt to sch-school? They beat you up so ba-bad that you had to st-stay out of school for a whole we-week."

"I know, but I did rock that skirt" I say. Cotton shrugs. "I'll consult with Aunt Coral. And Maple probably has a dress you can borrow." Cotton nods and I walk downstairs to my Aunt's room. I knock on the door. She opens the door and grins at me.

"Trevor, my boy! I have the best outfit for you!" Coral says. She brings me into her room and hands me a purple shirt and blue jeans, with sequins at the bottom, and a yellow hat. "I know it isn't as flashy as you'd want it to be, but it is perfect!"

"I'll wear it" I say with a smile. I can't say no to my aunt. Coral gives me a large smile, and I walk to the bathroom and change. I walk to my room again, where Cotton stands in a calm pink dress.

"You look lovely" I say.

"So do you" Cotton says. I hook arms with her and we walk. Cotton stops for a second, and holds her belly.

"Are you okay?!" I ask.

"I'm fine, just a bit woo-woozy" Cotton says.

"I'm so sorry, Tony" I say. Cotton shrugs.

"Nothing I can do about it. Four months along. Five to go" Cotton says.

"Will you name her Trevette?" I ask.

"Trevette?" Cotton asks, raising an eyebrow.

"What other girl name is there for Trevor?" I ask. "And if it's a boy, Tris."

"It's like you wa-want my kid to be bu-bullied..." Cotton says. "Don't get to ex-excited Trevor. I mi-might not even kee-keep it."

"What?! Oh come on! I wanna be an Auntie!" I say.

"Trevor" Cotton says. "I'm fifteen."

"Alright, fine" I say, a bit sad. We walk outside and down the street, and people laugh and point.

"Oh look! It's the geek and her girlfriend!" They call.

"Oh look! It's the brute and the ugly! At least Cotton and I have a sense of fashion!" I yell. They laugh even harder. I laugh back at them. I look at this one guy, and I openly check him out. "You gotta really cute butt, Carter!"

"Is she being sarcastic?" He asks. I start to laugh, and Cotton and I walk faster, until we reach the Justice Building. A few people are gathered there, but Cotton and I are early. We start to chat. Until she has to go to her section, I think it's fine to talk.

–

We half listen during the ceremony. I'm thinking. I'm really worried about Cotton. I don't want her to be here all alone. She's to fabulous. She has to have a baby. She won't keep it, of course, but Cotton is going to give birth a child. She is so strong. I don't know how she hasn't broken down completely. I would if I were in hew place. And the person who did that to her left her. He left and is dating a girl named Elizabeth. I can't believe that he just left Cotton like that. I guess if she keeps it, I'd be the Daddy, weirdly. I'd totally be up for it, though. I mean, Cotton is my best friend, and a mini her would be awesome, and it would probably be my only chance to have a child. Really, if Cotton doesn't want it when it's born, she could just give it to me. I look at Cotton. Her eyes are shut and she's taking deep breaths. She is going to have morning sickness, I'm sure. I hope she doesn't. That wouldn't be good... and she'd through up all over the other people, and she'd be bullied even more.

I don't watch the video. I hate the screams. So depressing! I just look around. I look at boys. Normal teenager business. Finally, the Escort, Tessqa Kolpam, goes to the Reaping Bowl.

"Rosemarie Tander!" She calls.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I tall blond girl calls. She walks onto stage and grins.

"What's your name, dear?" Tessqa asks.

"Chayene Slate" The girl says. Tessqa nods, and rolls her eyes.

"And our male Tribute will be..." She walks to the Reaping bowl. I look Cotton. I hope she isn't Reaped next. She won't be...she won't be...

"Trevor Fringe!" Tessqa stats. I almost vomit. No...no I can't go! I'll be surrounded by women and probably no gay men! Cotton will be alone and pregnant and I'll die, and Cotton will have to go through everything all by herself! It isn't fair! She won't have any friends if I'm gone, and I won't have any friends, either! I hear a scream. I turn toward the noise, and I see Cotton. Cotton starts to weep, and she falls to her knees. I can't believe they're making m leave her when she's like this. I don't want to leave my best friend! I don't want to fight to the death when I'm already bullied everyday! It isn't fair!

I finally walk on stage after a long delay. The Peacekeepers have taken Cotton away. She's kicking and biting, and she's gone.

Not only am I terrified, but I'm bummed out. I don't want to be in an arena with only women and eleven more guys! I mean, I love girls, I want to _be_ a girl, but they'll hate me, and no guys will...gah, it's so rude. I hate this. I hate the whole idea. I'm really dreading this. I really am. I stay quiet, and of course another girl volunteers. Lovely. Tessqa just looks irritated, like she wants to be in an outer District, or something.

I need to be a career. Or, fake it for a few days. I need to try. It will be easy. They might except me. I'll make friends with the Chayene girl. She looks nicer then the other one. I shake hands with them, and then the Peacekeepers put me in a medium sized dark, damp room. I take deep breaths and try not to cry. I need to be strong. I need to look strong. I need to feel strong. I need to win. I need to win so Cotton won't be alone. Maple is getting married, and Cony has that drinking problem! Cotton is pregnant! Aunt Coral can't be left alone for too long! Mum and Dad are never home! What am I going to do?! This family is going to fall apart, and Cotton is going to fall apart! I have been keeping this family afloat for years, and I'm not going to stop now! The door opens and my Mum, Dad and Aunt Coral walk in. I run at all of them, and hug each of them in one big hug.

"Mum, I don't want to leave! Cotton...and Maple is getting married" I say.

"I'm so sorry, Trevor" Mum whispers. "But you're strong. You've been training your whole life. You can kill, because you need too. You need to kill, Trevor. Join the Careers, and don't make friends. Don't make enemies, either. This isn't a way to make friends, because only one can come out. Make allies, yes, but not friends. You need to win, Trevor."

"I will...or I'll try" I say. "Is Maple going to get married when I'm gone?"

"I don't know. Ask her yourself" Mum says. She holds my cheek in her hand and starts to cry. "I love you, Trevor. I know that I haven't been supportive, but you can be whoever you want to be. I love you no matter what."

"I love you too" I say. I hug Mum, and I turn to Dad. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, son" He says, and hugs me tight. Then I turn to Aunt Coral, and kiss her cheek.

"You are the best Aunt I could have ever asked for, and the nicest friend I have" I say.

"Don't talk like I'm never seeing you again" She says, tilting her head. I start to cry and this point. I hug her, and don't let go until the Peacekeepers take her and my parents away. I sit down on the couch and throw my hat across the room. I don't want it anymore! Stupid thing! I curl up into a bawl and start to cry loudly. I don't really care if people see me at this point. The door opens again and Maple and Cony run in. They run to me, and together lift me off the ground in a hug.

"I can't believe no one volunteered!" Cony cries.

"It's because they hate me, and want to see me die" I say. Maple cries, and drops me, and Cony then drops me and they both sit on the couch.

"Our little brother!" Maple cries. "I don't want to get married when you're gone!"

"I'm so sorry" I say. Maple pulls me over, and hugs me.

"You are the most fabulous brother ever, and I love you" Maple says.

"I love you both" I say. Cony nods, and when she opens her mouth, she starts to cry harder and can't get it out. I kiss her on the cheek, and the door opens. They take Maple and Cony away. Now only Cotton is left. I hope she comes.

After ten minutes, I begin to expect she doesn't, but she does. She runs to me, and collapses into my arms. I hold her up, and her head falls onto my shoulder. I hug her tightly. She's like my twin. She's my best friend and this is the last time I'm going to see her.

"Do-don't le-leave m-me!" Cotton says, stuttering on every single word.

"I'm so sorry, Cotton!" I say, weeping. "You're my best friend and I love you." Cotton cries harder.

"I-I lo-love yo-you t-too" Cotton says. I hug her like she's my life line. Like if I let her go, I'd die. I don't want Cotton to leave. I just want to hang out with her, make fun of the bullies, and check out attractive men with her forever. I don't want to leave her and have to fight to the death. She's having a baby. She's having a _baby_. The doors open, and they take her out. She goes limp. I watch as the doors shut, and I collapse onto the floor, exactly how I felt. This can't be happening.

_**Valeria Rhinestone POV.**_

I stand in my kitchen, alone. I can't _believe_ my Mum got me up this early. The Reaping doesn't start for hours! I sit down at the table, put my head in my hands, and close my eyes. I'm so tired. I've been tired everyday, though, so I guess today isn't very different at all. I guess it's more stress since it's the Reaping. Though I'm planning on Volunteering. I'm not completely sure as it is, since I don't want to leave Ivy when she's so triggered. But, I want to bring justice to One, even though almost every year we win, ha! But none the less, I'm still tired. My little sisters, Honey and Ivy, walk downstairs. I wonder where Lysander is? If Mum got me up this early, then I expect she got Lysander up. Even though he's the youngest, it doesn't mean he should have special treatment. If anyone should get special treatment...well, out of all of us, Ivy should, but Mum doesn't even know anything about that, because she can't. The only people who know about what happened are me, Ivy, and Honey. The thing that happened was something horrible. But it wasn't what I did that was horrible, it was what had happened to Ivy. That man...he took her, and did horrible, horrible things to her. When I found her, I pulled that man away, and I found a rock, and I beat him with it, until his heart stopped. I killed a man, and luckily, was able to blame it on someone else. But to this day, that night haunts both Ivy and I every night. Ivy and I have been keeping it secret for years, but we're scared that someone will find out. Plus, the man I killed was a Peacekeeper. The man that hurt my little sister was a monster, though, and he deserved to die. I walk upstairs and to my room, and I change into a banana colored sundress to match my yellow colored hair. Honey is more color-coordinated then I, and she says to have my dress match my hair. I also put on a green broach with gold specks on it to match my eyes. I sigh and walk to Lysander's room, and open the windows.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty! Get up! Reaping in half an hour!" I call. Lysander grunts and stands up. I walk to the kitchen, say hello to Ivy and Honey, then walk outside. My Mum says I always have to be cheery during days like these. Otherwise, I'm tired. I know I'm grumpy and insulting, but if my Mum knew what happened, she'd let me be. Plus, I live in District One, the most feared Tributes District, and when I watch the telly, the Careers of One, Two and Four are always angry and cruel, and if I'm like them (which I know I can be) then that should be accepted. I walk outside and down the street. I'm going to spend this time to hang out with my friends.

I see Jessamine and Victoire and I walk up to them. I scowl.

"Jeez, you look upset" Victoire says.

"Mum got me up and let Lysander sleep in...again" I say. Jessamine laughs.

"You know she favors him" Jessamine says.

"Shut up! You don't know that" I say.

"Val, even _you_ know that" Jessamine says.

"No, you're wrong, she favors Honey" Victoire says. Jessamine giggles.

"Thanks" I grumble. "I think I'm going to Volunteer."

"Oh shut up, Valeria. You know Roxanna already called that" Victoire says.

"No, not Roxanna, Sapphire" Jessamine says. I roll my eyes.

"Both will get to homesick and will die three seconds in. They'd be such weak links and One won't have a Victor twice in a row! No, _I'm_ Volunteering. It'll be much more interesting, and I could actually win, while neither Roxanna or Sapphire have half the guts" I say.

"Hey! That's my best friend you're talking about!" Victoire says.

"Come on, Vic. You don't have friends unless you can get something out of them" I say. Victoire shrugs, not denying it.

"If you keep bashing your friends you're going to end up old and lonely, just like your Grandmother" Jessamine says.

"Don't even _go_ there, Jessamine!" I say, my anger levels rising. My Grandmother is old and she lives in the hospital. Jessamine knows it bothers me when she talks about her. My Grandmother used to be beautiful, but now that she's older, her features have gone down hill, and she's hideous. It was a horrible experience seeing her the first time. It was a school trip, and when we got there, I saw an old, ugly women who looked familiar. It turned out she was my Grandmother. I've been terrified ever since of growing old, and losing my features. In District One, I'm one of the prettiest. Everyone thinks so, and I go to great depths to keep my attractive appearance, and when I grow old, I'll lose it all. I'm so scared of that. My family doesn't age as well as others, like Sapphire's family. Sapphire has been pretty since she was a child, as well as her Mum and Grandma, but I won't. In that way I envy Sapphire. Though right now I'm more beautiful then her. I have better hair (banana blond), rarer eyes (emerald green with specks of golden), a better body (skinny and curvy), and better features, so I'm okay. Plus, I'm a far better fighter then Sapphire, Roxanna, and Jessamine put together. I just fear the future for many reasons. People may find out that I murdered that Peacekeeper, and even though it was to save my sister, they'd still hang me, or shoot me. There are very strict rules in One, and like all the other Districts, murder is not allowed. Though _so_ many people get murdered in Six and Seven because no one freaking cares. It's a forgotten District most of the time, and they almost always die in the Bloodbath. They're hopeless, and great targets I hear.

"Come on, Val. No offense, but you aren't the best fighter" Victoire says.

"And you can actually afford those shoes" I say, sarcastically.

"For your information, they were a gift from my Mum, and _she _can afford these shoes" Victoire says.

"For all the wrong reasons" Jessamine says. I laugh.

"Shut up! My Mum doesn't do that stuff anymore!" Victoire says. I don't push it, because Victoire will probably punch me. Jessamine, on the other hand, starts with her.

"Sure..." She says. Victoire grunts angrily and slaps Jessamine in the face.

"Don't insult my family!" Victoire says.

"Why? You insult them all the time!" Jessamine says, in a mocking voice, with her hand over her cheek.

"Yeah, but you're supposed to be my friend" Victoire says.

"Okay, sorry Vic" Jessamine says. "Fair enough." Victoire rolls her eyes and turns away, and starts to walk to the Justice Building. We don't ask. Once Victoire is out of ear shot, I turn to Jessamine and laugh.

"That was fantastic" I say.

"I know" Jessamine says. We start to laugh and I high five her. "Do you notice how _big_ she's getting?"

"Nope, not at all" I say, sarcastically, laughing.

"Hey, Val, what happens if I get Reaped?" Jessamine says.

"Then you kick those Tributes butt. You're my only friend who could do something like that" I say.

"Whoa, is this Valeria Rhinestone being _nice_?" Jessamine asks. "Well, I guess there's a first time for everything."

"Watch it, or you'll have no friends at all as it is" I say.

"And we're back to normal" Jessamine says.

–

I stand among the Eighteen year old girls, with Roxanna, Sapphire, Jessamine, and Victoire. Roxanna and Sapphire talk through out the ceremony. A girl name Chayene Slate and a boy named Trevor Fringe have been picked. Well, Chayene Volunteered, and Trevor was Reaped. Chayene seems a bit angry, but proud that she pulled herself to do it, and Trevor seems both terrified, and bummed out. I pretty sure he's that flouncy gay kid that's bullied so much. I see why he's bummed out if he has to be surrounded by women during this whole thing.

"And for our other female..." Tessqa Kolpam says. She digs around in the bowl for a second, and when she seems satisfied with her pick, she takes it out and walks smugly toward the mic, and says loudly:

"JESSAMINE CAINE!"

"No" I whisper. No! It can't be my best friend! She's my only real friend here! She won't be able to do this! I turn to Roxanna and Sapphire desperately, but both of them seem frozen. Useless, both of them.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I yell. I was already planning, anyway. Jessamine turns to me with a look of pain on her face. She almost seems to be saying: _How could you_? I don't know what to do anymore! I sigh and walk on stage. I put a smirk.

"A Volunteer, how...average" Tessqa says. I can see in her face she was hoping for three Reaped tributes, instead of two Volunteers. I sigh. "What's your name, dear?"

"Valeria Rhinestone" I say.

"I declare the tributes of District one for the Fifth Quarter Quell: Chayene Slate, Trevor Fringe, and Valeria Rhinestone! Shake hands, dears."

I shake hands with the gay kid first, giving him a threatening look. He pierces his lips. I shake hands with Chayene second, and she gives me a threatening look. I give out a laugh without thinking about it, and she glares at me. I think I just made an enemy early. Oops! Oh well. I'll kill her soon. I've killed before, and I can do it again if I have too. The Peacekeepers take me off stage and make me walk into the Justice Building. They take me down a hall, and put me in a small room. I take in a deep breath, and the second I let it out, the door opens and Ivy and Honey walk in slowly. Ivy slowly walks to me, and almost as if she passes out, she falls into my arms.

"Why, Val?! Why?!"Honey asks, crying. "What about me?! What about Ivy?!"

"I'm not sorry, guys! Jessamine...plus, I was going to Volunteer anyway" I say.

"That's not fair!" Ivy says. "I don't want to not feel safe!"

"Ivy, you'll be okay, I promise. You have Lysander and Honey, and you know you can tell Mum. Just don't tell her all the details" I say. Ivy nods. The Peacekeepers open the door, and take Honey and Ivy away. Ivy screams and bites and kicks the Peacekeepers. Four more Peacekeepers come in and tranquilize her. Honey starts to squeak. They slam the door. I wait for a few minutes, but no one else comes to visit. No one. _No one_.

End of Chapter.

**AN. So there is District One. I hope that you like what I did with it. If you're wondering, I tend to add a lot of stuff when I'm writing. So anyway, I really hope you like what I did with your Tribute! And also, please say who you like MOST in this chapter, and who you like LEAST. And after I finish with the Reapings, please make a list of all the Tributes you loved, and all the Tributes you hated. I really want to know you're opinion. Personally, I really like Valeria in this chapter. She's my favorite in this one. I can't pick Trevor, since he's mine, and I do like Chay a lot, but Valeria is my favorite. For least favorite I'll go for Trevor, since he's mine and I can't pick Chay cause I like her. Anyway, I really hope I brought justice to your character, and if I didn't you should stop reading now, because I'm not going back and changing everything you didn't like. Please review!**

**Coffee.**


	3. District Two Reaping!

**AN. Here is District Two with Bianca, Niall and Decemeber! Enjoy!**

**Coffee.**

* * *

_**District Two.**_

_**Third Person. Bianca Reyna and Niall Gallagher.**_

A group of eighteen year olds roam the streets of District 2. All are laughing, and chatting. Two of these teens in particular stand out: Bianca Reyna and Niall Gallagher. Bianca stands out, because she stands with a boy's arm around her, but she doesn't look happy. Niall's older brother, Harry has his arm around Bianca. But it is obvious to everyone that Bianca isn't happy with Harry. But why? No one knows, but Bianca. And we'll get to that soon.

Niall stands out because of the tension around him. He looks at Bianca longingly, but Harry has her arm around her, and Niall knows that Bianca is Harry's girl, and he needs to respect that. But Bibi doesn't look happy, or is that just in Niall's head? Niall can't tell.

Bianca, though, is definitely _not_ looking at Niall longingly. She isn't looking at anyone. She's thinking of her friend. Her friend that she had been in love with. A boy who is dead. His name was Killian. He was a tribute in the games.

Why is Bianca with Harry? She asks herself that everyday. The truth is, people have told her that she looks good with Harry, and that they seem sweet together. Bianca is just trying to please her friends. She is in a tight situation, and she doesn't know what to do. She doesn't want people to know about how she felt about Killian. She'd feel like a failure. People wouldn't respect her. She came from the rich side of District Two, but Killian didn't. And since Killian didn't, people would think less of her. Bianca can't bare that. She can't get bullied. She watched Killian get bullied, and it was horrible. If she were bullied, she would feel like failure. Bianca's biggest fear is failure, in any way possible. Her fear all started when Killian was killed by the hands of his District Partner. Bianca often feels like she should rebel against her District and move to another, just so that she can avenge her Killian. She loved him so much.

Niall watches Bianca with big, hopeful eyes. The only person who knows about his crush is one of his best friends, Leo. Leo doesn't pick sides, though. He's friends with both of them, and he's clueless to the fact that Bianca isn't happy, but being him, he still believes she is. Niall really wants Bianca to know how he feels. He'd do anything for her. Plus, Harry is a total player. Almost the girls that knew Harry has a crush on him. Niall knows Bianca knows this about Harry, and Niall wonders why Bianca stays with him. Wouldn't she be happier with someone she knows really well? Someone who actually cares about her? Bianca has always been a mystery to Niall. But she's beautiful and kind. She was the first girl who even talked to Niall. She was his first friend. So of course he's in love with her. After he and Bianca became friends, he became friends with all her friends. Bianca has done a lot for Niall, but Bianca hardly even realizes.

Niall smiles at his friends. Despite it being the dreaded Reaping, Niall is happy. All of his friends are with him. All the people he cares about, besides his Mum. Niall fears his Dad. Niall's Dad went barmy years before. But, Niall doesn't think about it. Right now, he's with his friends. Cloe, Leo, Hero, and Bibi. Of course, his brother is there too, but Niall no longer thinks of him as a friend. Harry knows that Niall fancies her, but that didn't stop him. It makes Niall angry that his own brother would date a girl that he knows his little brother love. Nothing stops Harry, though. Not only is he a player, but he's a player who is very attractive, and very charming.

"Are you okay, bro?" Hero asks Niall. Cloe and Leo look at him, concerned.

"I'm fine" Niall says with a big, reassuring smile. He doesn't want his troubles getting in the way of them having fun. They should have fun today. Today is the Reaping, and if he can make it happy for them, then so be it.

Bianca doesn't like Harry, and she's very unhappy. She needs to do something about it, and fast. But not breaking up with him. No, something clever. She wouldn't kill him, of course. No. Even though she's so angry. All the anger builds up inside her, until she can not take it. Bianca is one to hold grudges. She isn't forgiving, and she's not the second chance type of person. A lot of things about Harry bother her, but she needs to prove to everyone that she isn't in love with Killian. But now, she wants to leave Harry more then ever. It's the first Reaping since Killian died. Bianca always gets soft when it comes to Killian. He was her very first love. He was her friend when no one else was. He was her light when the entire world felt dark. He was her color in a black and gray world. He was everything.

Cloe laughs, and pulls Bianca out from underneath Harry's arm.

"You and Niall are making us all sad! Why are you two so sad all of a sudden?" Cloe asks.

"I don't know Niall reasoning, but I'm just tired. I want the Reaping to be over. And soon" Bianca says.

"I agree with Bibi. That's why I'm upset" Niall says. Cloe raises an eyebrow.

"That's weird. You guys aren't usually upset on the Reapings" Hero says. Bianca sighs. All her friends are clueless.

"I'm fine. Come on, Clo, let's go to my house to get ready" Bianca says. Cloe nods. Bianca hooks arms with her, and they walk off.

Harry nods at Leo, Niall and Hero, and starts to head to his school. No doubt to check out girls. Hero and Leo watch Niall, as he walks a few feet, kicking a small rock. He puts his hands on his hips, and looks down. He doesn't want to speak. He's angry with his brother, and he is very confused. He doesn't know how to feel at the moment.

"Come on, Man, lets go get a bite to eat before the Reaping" Leo says. Niall nods, and follows.

–

Bianca digs through her closet, looking for the right dress. She can't find one, of course, since there isn't one. In Bibi's world, nothing can be perfect any more. Bianca is broken. Cloe sits on Bianca's bed, humming a song that Bianca had learned in class earlier that week, and had taught to Cloe. Bianca finds a brown skirt and dark blouse, and puts them on. She's lost her temper, and doesn't want to spend hours looking for something she barely cares about to begin with. She passes a white sparkly dress to Cloe. This is the first time in weeks that Bianca has been home. She hates it here. She stays with Cloe, who is her best friend that is a girl. Her other best friend is Leo. Bianca doesn't like her life very much. She tries not to let it get the best of her, though. Bianca has a lot more on her plate that she has to deal with every second of every day. Cloe starts to hum a song from a ballet. It's rumored that that song was around long before the Dark Days, when there were convenience stores and restaurants and other things like that. Bianca often wonders what the world was like before the Dark Days. Were the people nicer? Did people go hungry as often as they did now? What is a theater? It has been so many years since the Dark Days. Bianca doesn't even know if her Grandparents were alive during the Dark Days.

In spite of all of Bianca's anger, she hums along with Cloe. That one song always brightens Bianca's day.

–

Niall sits on Hero's couch. Leo sits giggling beside him. Leo usually does this when he's tired and scared, or cold. He and his sister always laugh constantly like that in those situations. Niall wonders if Leo would be giggling if he were faced with a gun, or if he were in the Arena. No doubt. Leo laughs when his favorite tribute is in trouble, because he's really worried. Niall is very fond of Leo and his family. They express emotion in a very different way. Hero is very intense, and when he expresses emotion, the entire District can feel it. Hero knows that he does this, and tries to keep it to a minimum, but he usually fails. Niall is very fond of all his friends. They're all very kind in their own ways. He is glad to have them. Really, Niall doesn't know what he'd do without them.

Hero hands Leo and Niall warm mugs of tea. This is a routine that they do. When it's the Reaping, and they all feel grim, they go to Hero's house to warm back up. Most of the Districts can't afford tea or luxuries like that, but since District Two is a respected Career District, and they can afford better things then the outer Districts. One of the things that Niall actually likes about District Two. He, Hero, Leo, Bibi, and Cloe have been training in the academy all their lives. They've been trained as Careers, but from what Niall can tell from Leo is that he isn't a Career. Niall would have to be a Career. It would strengthen the chances of his survival. He wonders about Leo. He doesn't understand how he can be so different, when he grew up in a place like Two. All three of the boys put down their mugs. They can't be late. Niall gets his coat, and tries to fix his fluffy blond hair. He pities himself for his failure, and he follows Leo and Hero out the door. He knows for a fact that Cloe and Bianca are already down there. Those girls are on time for everything.

–

Bianca feels sick to her stomach. She misses Killian so much. She feels so lonely. She'd always be making eye-contact and mouthing things to him by now, but he's gone. Now Bianca stands alone. She feels like she's the only one at the Justice Building. She can see Cloe, though. Cloe is trying to say something to Bianca, but Bianca can't make it out. Cloe isn't very good at lip sinking. All Bianca knows right now is that she needs to leave. She doesn't want to be here pretending to be in love with a boy she doesn't like. Truthfully he was the first boy she saw when she realized she needed to make people believe that she wasn't in love with Killian. It was perfect, too, since Harry is a player. He'd do anything if a girl was involved.

Yarah Pike walks on stage. She's probably the youngest Escort District Two has ever had. She isn't even twenty. But she enjoys her job a lot, that no one really says anything. Yarah says her speech really fast. She tries to hide the fact that she hates this part by saying it really fast and bubbly, but she isn't fooling anyone. Every person in District Two knows Yarah's favorite part is picking the names. She rolls her eyes during the video. She seems border at this point then anyone has ever seen her. Bianca can see her saying something under her breath, about wishing the video would be over. Once it ends, Yarah smiles so brightly, Bianca could be blinded. Yarah walks to the Reaping Bowl. Bianca takes a deep breath. It's for Killian. It's for justice to her family and district. And most of all, it's for herself.

"I VOLUNTEER!" Bianca yells. Yarah smiles, and beckons Bianca on stage.

"Come on, hon" Yarah says. Bianca raises her eyebrow. Hon? Yarah was only one year older! Bianca doesn't let that get to her, though. She puts on a smile, and walks on stage. Killian. Killian. _Killian._

–

Niall feels shocked. Did Bianca just volunteer? Bianca as in _Bianca_? The girl that Niall is madly in love with and has been best friends with his entire life? No. It can't be happening. Bianca would never do something like that! Niall must be dreaming. Bianca is smarter then that. Niall starts to hyperventilate. How could Bibi do that?! How could she volunteer?! Niall feels like he could faint. Now _he_ needs to volunteer. He doesn't want to live here without Bianca. Yarah walks to the Male Reaping bowl.

"I VOLUNTEER!" Niall yells. Bianca spins her head to look at Niall. Her eyes are wide. It was almost as if she were wondering why Niall would do that. Niall gulps, and walks on stage. Yarah smiles at him, which doesn't help even a small bit. Niall walks on stage timidly. He's scared, but he can't leave Bianca.

–

Bianca stands in the small room, waiting for someone to say goodbye to her. The doors open to Hero and Leo. They both hug her at the same time, almost suffocating Bianca.

"Guys, it's okay! I'm coming back!" Bianca says.

"Yeah, but there is you _and_ Niall, and only one can back, so we want to say bye to both of you in case one of you...dies" Leo says. He starts to nervously laugh, and he finds himself not being able to stop. Hero pushes Leo aside.

"You're one of my best friends, and I'll miss you with all my heart" Hero says, being even more intense then usual. He kisses Bianca's cheek. Between those two, it's nothing new. Hero kisses everyone on the cheek. Even his guy friends. It isn't weird with Hero. It's like giving a hug.

"I'll miss you, too" Bianca says. Leo pushes Hero aside, and he hugs Bianca.

"Besides Cloe, you're my only she-friend, so you're seriously important to be. I'll really miss you, and one of you better come home" Leo says, through hysterical laughter. Bianca nods. The Peacekeepers open the doors, and take her friends away. Bianca gulps. She takes in a deep breath. She remembers when she had to say goodbye to Killian. It was the hardest thing Bianca had ever done. If she could go back in time, she would have kissed him then and there if she knew what the results would be. But she can't. The doors open again to Cloe. Cloe hugs Bianca tightly.

"You're so brave" Cloe says, with teary eyes.

"Thank you" Bianca says. Cloe is like a little sister to Bianca. Though not much younger. All that Bibi can think about is Killian, though. She loves Cloe, but but she loves Killian more. Not that she doesn't adore Cloe more then practically anything, but Killian was her first love, and she can't forget it.

"Don't tell Niall I ever said this, but I want you to come back. You're a better friend then he is, and I've known you longer. So I hope it's you who wins" Cloe says.

"Thank you. I hope I can win, just so I can come back to my best friend" Bianca says, hugging Cloe tightly. Cloe is a few inches taller then Bianca, with crazy red hair. Bianca can hardly hug Cloe. Bibi moves her own brown curly hair out of the way, and holds back tears with all her might. She doesn't want to leave now. She loves Killian more then anything in the universe, but Cloe didn't want her to go so much.

"I love you, Clo. You're like a sister" Bianca says.

"I love you, too, Bibi. Ditto" Cloe says. The doors open, and they take Cloe away. Bianca sinks to the floor. She doesn't cry, but she feels awful. Her stomach ache comes back. She holds her head up, but she still droops. The doors open to her Mum, Carmen, and her father, Maxwell. They hug her, and Bibi hugs them back, for the first time in a very, very long time.

–

Niall sits quietly on the couch. He wishes that he could visit Bianca, but Tributes can't visit each other during the goodbye hour. Plus, he'd have all the time he would want with her once they reached the Capital. But the down side to it all is they have to spend time with that little girl, as well. She was a District Partner. And she seemed to be a Career, so they wouldn't get a break. Well, he shouldn't make snap judgments like that, but he's angry. He wants to see Bianca. He hopes that the little girl will keep to herself. But he can't be sure. He just wants to see Bianca. Hero and Leo open the door. They give Niall a look of pure pity. It makes him feel stupid. Hero and Leo hug him.

"Why did you Volunteer? I mean, I adore Bibi, but I wouldn't Volunteer because _she_ Volunteered" Hero says.

"I know why" Leo says. Niall gulp.

"Why?" Hero asks. "Why, Niall?"

"Because I love Bianca" Niall admits, with a bit of shame in his voice. "I know that she's with Harry, but Harry wasn't the one who Volunteered for her. She doesn't look happy. I just..."

"Hey, no shame!" Leo says. "I had a major crush on Cloe when I first met her! Then I got to know her. Not so much now."

"You guys aren't helping!" Niall complains. Leo sighs, and Hero looks at him sadly.

"Well, Bianca and Harry probably broke up, and the arena can change you. I remember in last years games, this one girl was dating this other dude, but she fell in love with her District Partner, and she got together" Leo says.

"Well hey, maybe you'll win, or maybe she'll win" Hero says, shoving Leo aside.

"I hope" Niall says.

_**December Palmer POV**_**.**

_I'm running. The trees fall and block my way, but when I turn around, I see the Capital, and when I turn around the other way, I no longer see the dark forest, but I see a Castle. A burning castle. I see a boy my age with blond hair and glasses. He's laughing. Suddenly, I see a pretty blond girl, and they're hugging. Then, a knife shoots out of no where, and it hits the boy in the chest. I scream, but they can't hear me. I turn around to the forest and I run again. I run faster and faster, but every time I turn around, I see the knife sink into his chest, and the girl screaming. How could I have just been standing there when he died? The forest get's more terrifying the longer I wait. The faster I run, the louder the screams get. But the last time I turn around, I see the boys large smile, and I hear his laugh. And he calls my name._

"_December" He says. I finally feel safe again, and I walk to him, but the second I touch his hand, I'm standing over his body, and crying, where a knife is in his chest._

"HECTOR!" I scream, shooting up from sleep. My heart races, and I look around my room. Hector isn't here. He's buried down at the Graveyard. I start to cry. Why does this happen to me _every single night_? I always relive my best friend's death. His death wasn't fair! He was murdered. He should've won. He volunteered to avenge his sister, and he died, because he did avenge her. And every time I close my eyes I see his death. I see that blond girl holding his body and pleading for him to stay with her. I knew that Hector couldn't win, and then his new best friend died, too. Colleen, her name was. But this year I'm going to avenge Hector, like he avenged his sister.

"De, are you up?" Mum calls.

"Yes" I sniffle. Mum walks upstairs, and opens the door.

"Oh I'm so sorry, sweetheart" Mum says, and hugs me.

"He was my best friend" I cry.

"I know. I know" Mum says. "Kiki is here, though. She wanted to say hello to you before the Reaping." Kiki is Hector's Mum. Kiki has been depressed all year. She dreams about Hector's death every night also. But from what she tells me, she never sees the girl who stayed with him. Kiki only sees her sons death. I always thought it was strange that she didn't see that Colleen girl, and I did. I've always wondered if that meant anything, or maybe I was just thankful to Colleen. She stayed with Hector as he died. She held his hand as he fell into a never ending, and dreamless sleep. I may have wished that I was the one who was there with Hector, but I wasn't. Colleen was, and for that, I will always be thankful. I wish she had won. It's not fair that the girl who killed Hector won! She took my best friend's life, and then she got so much because of it. It isn't fair! Kiki thinks so, too. I don't care _why_ she did it. I wish Hector had won, or his ally. Or any of his allies, really.

I walk downstairs and into the living room. Kiki stands in the middle of them room, silently crying. I run up to her and hug her. I feel so bad for her. She lost both Hannah and Hector. I really liked Hannah, and I cried so hard at her funeral. I can't imagine what's it's like when she lost her children. I just lost my best friend, and other friend...which is still horrible, though. I feel like Kiki is my only friend now. She, and her husband, Wicks, and me are the only people who know what it's like to lose Hector. Hector was different from the rest of District Two. He wasn't a Career like the rest of us. I agree with his gentleness towards not wanting to hurt people, but I'll _have_ to be a career if I want to avenge him. I promised Kiki that I would avenge him. She didn't want me too, so really I was promising myself. Hector deserves to be remembered. He was the sweetest person in District Two, and yet he didn't have very many friends, besides me. He Volunteered to avenge his sister and everyone has forgotten about him, except me, Kiki and Wicks.

"It isn't fair, December!" Kiki cries.

"I know" I say, crying with her.

"Why was Hannah reaped? Why didn't Hector win?" Kiki asks.

"I don't know" I say. "But I'll avenge them, I promise. I'm going to kill District Ten."

"Don't do that, De. They'll kill you too, and I'll be all alone!" Kiki says.

"I have too" I say. I let go of Kiki and I walk upstairs. I go to my room and I put on a white dress with a lily pattern. I put my hair into a ponytail and go back downstairs. I hug Kiki once again, and I start to walk to the Justice Building. This is my first Reaping that I wasn't walking down with Hector. I'm a year older then him, so I did spend that one without him, but I feel like I did because the first one was a breeze. I never thought that I would be Volunteering. Well, I never thought _he'd_ volunteer. I just miss him so much! He is my only friend, and now I don't even have that. I wanted siblings, and my Mum didn't want anymore kids. So I'm alone. I mean, I have Kiki, but she isn't my age. She's thirty seven. Some people bully me for only being friends with Kiki. They call me a freak, because I have no friends my age. No one is like Hector, here. Everyone is the same. Mean, ruthless, sadistic, and angry. They're all a bunch of brutes who kill everything they can find once they enter the Arena. Though I know I have to pretend to be one of them when I volunteer. I can do it, though. If I know one thing, I know myself. I really want Hector to be avenged. He's my best friend ever. Though he didn't mention me once when he was in the Arena, but oh well. He had found a lot of friends. Katie, Lainee, Nox, and of course, Colleen. I would have done _anything_ to have taken Colleen's place. I would run all the way to the Capital, beg for them to let me into the Arena, find Hector, and hold him, just like she did. I know it would never work, for some very obvious reasons, but I still wish I could of. All I did was sit as his funeral and comfort Kiki, while my own heart was breaking.

I reach the Justice Building, though it took a while, because I was walking at a very slow pace. I still can't believe that this is the first Reaping without Hector.

Our Escort for the last few years, Yarah Pike walks onto stage. She started her career at sixteen, and has been District Two's Escort ever since. She's a slender younger women, who is very short. She usually wears a bright yellow wig and dark purple lips. She is wearing a normal dress this year. She is wearing a nice silver elbow length dress, that reaches just past her knees. Yarah says a small speech. She says the same thing every year, but this year I can tell she's getting bored, and she says it really fast, like she wants to get it over with as soon as possible. She plays the video afterward, and it feels longer then ever. Yarah smiles at the screen, and once it's over, she smiles brighter. The entire District can tell that this is Yarah's favorite part.

"And now it's time to pick our two females, and one male. And like always, ladies first!" Yarah says. I take a deep breath. But, it's to late! Someone got there before me! I sigh. A boy volunteers after her. This is it. Yarah goes to pick another girls name.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I yell. Yarah smiles brightly and walks back to the mic.

"That's wonderful! Please come on stage, dear" Yarah says. My eyebrow creases when she says dear, because she isn't even twenty yet. I shake my head and walk on stage from the fourteen year old girl section. I try to smile when I'm on stage, but I can't. I can see Kiki. She's crying. Oh my god...what have I done?!

–

I feel numb. I mean, it's my own fault, but I didn't think it would be this way. I thought that I would avenge Hector, and then it would be over. But there's so much more. I'll have to _kill_ that person to avenge Hector. I'll have to kill even more people if I want to win. I'll have to back stab. And I'll probably die in the bloodbath. Hector wouldn't want me to go through with, anyway. How could I have been so _stupid_? I turn my head quickly when the door opens. It's my Mum and my Dad. My Mum starts to cry, and she cups my cheek with her hand.

"I love you so much, sweetheart. And you are so, so brave for taking this chance. Just please promise... that you'll...come back" Mum says, her eyes filling with tears.

"I promise" I say. Mum's eyes light up. "I promise...that I'll try." I hug my Mum tightly, and kiss her cheek. I walk to my Dad. He picks me up, like he used to when I was a little girl. I hug him and kiss his cheek. I don't even say anything, because nothing needs to be said. Mum hugs both of us at the same time, and for the ten minutes we have, we stay like this. I don't want to leave them. I don't want them to go. _I_ don't want to go! But the Peacekeepers take my parents away. I take deep breaths. No! No I volunteered, so I'm not going to cry. I got to say goodbye to my parents. I got to tell them that I love them, so I shouldn't get upset. I need to look strong. I smiled on stage, and I looked strong there, and I need to look strong now. I can't lose it! The door opens again, and Kiki walks in. Both Kiki and I run to each other and hug. Kiki cries loudly.

"Why did you do that?!" Kiki cries.

"I did it to avenge _your_ son" I say.

"But you didn't need too! I loved my son so much. After my daughter died, I thought my life was over, and then Hector died. But I still had someone else. I had someone who reminded me as both my children. She could be my daughter, and I thought of her as that. That is you, December. You're the only thing that reminded me that my life isn't over. You reminded me that I still have a life to live, and now you're leaving, too. You're my best friend! I didn't need you to volunteer, I didn't want you, too!" Kiki says.

"I'm so sorry" I say. "I just miss Hector so much..."

"Missing him isn't going to bring him back. And you have no idea how hard it is for me to say it, but it's true. Killing someone from District Ten will not make him happy. It will do nothing! I didn't feel anything when Hector killed that girl. I just felt sorry for the girl, and I felt sorry for Hector, for having to kill her. And when you kill those kids from Ten, I'll feel so sorry for children, because they did nothing wrong!" Kiki says.

"I can't do anything about it now!" I say. Kiki starts to cry harder.

"I'll miss you! I'll miss you so much!" Kiki says.

"I'll miss you, too" I say. I hug Kiki. The doors open and they take Kiki away. I take in another deep breath, and fall over.

End of Chapter.

* * *

**AN. So there was De, Bibi and Ni! Like before, pick your favorite Trib for this chapter, and then your least favorite. My fave has to be Bianca, and least favorite December. What about you? Please review!**


	4. Two Can Play At That Game!

**AN. Thought we should hear a bit more from our favorite Head Gamemakers! This came to be in the middle of the night, and I thought I should put it in. In this chapter, Juno goes bad a**. Yeah.**

**Coffee.**

* * *

Two Can Play At That Game.

_Juno Terrance POV._

I sit at my desk, brain storming for ideas on the Arena. I have a lot of plans now that I have the Arena in mind. Plus, my favorite detail: Vesta will be in it. I've already told the other Gamemakers about the plan, and they've found a design I lie. Plus, they all hate Vesta as well, so so there is no way they'd take her out. That brings a cold smile to my face. That's what _she_ gets for stealing _my_ idea! I'm even considering putting adding a few mint Monster Vesta', just for the huge reaction it'd get out of her. Ah, I love the taste of sweet, sweet revenge.

"What the Hell is this?!" Vesta yells. I turn to see my evil older sister, who holds a touchscreen pad in her hand. On the screen is a picture of my monster design.

"Hello sister dearest!" I say with a smirk.

"Oh shut up! Explain this right now!" Vesta yells.

"What? You don't like my design?" I ask.

"What are you playing at?" Vesta asks.

"Revenge, my sweet sister" I say, with a grin. Vesta glares at me.

"Delete this now, or so help me..."

"Or you'll do what? Send me to the timeout corner?" I laugh.

"No, I'll fire you" Vesta says. I laugh again. I open a drawer in my desk. I look for a second. Oh crap! Where did I put it?! Oh good, it's still here. I pull out our contract.

"'Each of you have equal advantages, no more, no less. In the possibility that either of you break any of the rules, the only person with the authority to fire you is President Dove...' Blah blah blah, so on and so forth. And oh look here! You signed your name! How nice! Looks like you don't even have the _authority _to fire me! You see, Vesta my dear, I've thought through every possibility, loophole and anything else. And if you try to delete my monster yourself, I'll go straight to the President, and you'll be fired. And if you go to the President, he won't listen because he'll think that it's a great Mutt, and you won't have any choice but to keep it. Unless you want him to fire you for pestering, of course" I say with glee.

"I'm so going to kill you" Vesta threatens.

"Go for it!" I say. Everyone turns they're heads and gasp in disbelief. "Because if you do it, you'll spend the rest of your life in prison, and you'll never have your precious Arena." Vesta starts to glare at me. She raises her newly manicured hand, and slaps me across the left cheek. I grin at her.

"Two can play at this game, Sweetie" Vesta says, aggressively.. I roll my eyes, and get back to work, as Vesta stomps away, breaking one of her high heels in the process.

_Vesta Terrance POV._

I hate my little sister. I didn't even think she was smart enough to come up with this! She's such a horrible baby! What did I ever do to her?! Sure, I took credit for her Arena, but she wasn't publicly humiliated because no one even knows it's her idea! But I'll be publicly humiliated. Everyone will see my face. Everyone will think of me as a monster, or laugh at me...I hate her. But, like I said before: Two can play at that game. If her monster me is "Oh so special" and President Dove won't say no to it, then I know he wouldn't say no to a monster Juno. People will think of it as a mark in our ownership of the Arena, and we could even get invited back next year. This detail could make us famous. This detail could mark us in History. It could be the greatest comeback since the Dark Days! Oh Juno. Oh sweet, innocent Juno, you have no _idea_ what you just started! We could be the first Head Gamemaker to be asked back for three years! Now, I'm actually thank Juno. I pick up my Touchscreen Pad and I start to design it. This is going to be the best Hunger Games ever!

End of Chapter.

* * *

**AN. So there you have it! I'll have little Capital chapters in and out all the time, just so you know.**

**Coffee.**


	5. Meet The Tributes! (First Empressions)

**Meet The Tributes!**

District One

_Chayene_: Chay is a kind girl, who is the daughter of the Head Peacekeeper. But she has a secret: She is dating a boy she isn't supposed to. Chay has to keep this secret from her parents, because she is arranged to marry another boy. But Chay is in love with someone else, she she won't let anything stop her.

_Trevor_: Trevor is a fabulous gay kid, who adores his very best friend, Cotton. Trevor is very loyal, and loves his family. Though, most people hate him, and bully him. He and Cotton have to deal with being bullied everyday, and both get beat up.

_Valeria_: Valeria is very loyal in a strange way. She is angry at the world, and hates everything about it. But, like many others, Valeria has a secret: When her younger sister, Ivy, was in deep, deep trouble that would later effect her life, Valeria found the man who did it to her, and murdered him. How is Valeria going to hide this?

District Two.

_Bianca_: Bianca is a young, bright girl who knows what she's talking about. But, Bianca isn't happy. When she's with her boyfriend, Harry, she isn't smiling. But why? Harry is a young, attractive man, and Bianca is straight, but she isn't happy.

_Niall_: Niall is a decent young man, who is slightly nerdy. Though trained to be a Career, is very sweet in his own way. But, Niall has a secret: He is in love with his best friend, Bianca Reyna. The only problem is: She is dating his brother.

_December_: December is a young fourteen year old girl, who is dealing with her best friend, Hector Nelson's, death. December has dreams about him every night, and she knows that she has to avenge him. But how?

District Three.

_Poppy_: Poppy is a sass. She loves it. She uses the phrase "Oh _Hell _no" a lot. She is a very big fan of cats, and cats are a very big fan of her. Poppy is very, very close to her twin brother, and would do anything for him.

_Theta_: Theta is a jock. He is very popular in school, though is very poor. He is a fan of women, but can never commit. Theta has a twin sister named Poppy who he adores and loves more then life, and he can't live without her.

_Third Tribute Not Yet Submitted._

District Four.

_Nanda_: Nanda is a sweet girl who adores water, the sun, and cats. She is not popular at all in her school, and only has two friends. Her one friend is a crazy, fun girl named Cecelia. The other is the boy she's in love with.

_Dylan_: Dylan is an up coming Career who wants to become Victor because his older sister, Pearl, had become Victor three years ago, during the Twenty Third Hunger Games. Dylan, though, is generous, and since his sister won, very confident.

_Dasha_: It's hard to break through Dasha's shell, but once you do, there are so many things to know about her. Dasha has trained in not an academy, but a Dojo specializing in martial arts. Dasha is a different sort of Career. Not blood thirsty, but likes to fight.

District Six.

_Allison_: Ali is the life of the party. She is very happy, and does things she can't remember in the morning. Her parents, though, hate her, because they're homophobic. Allison isn't gay, she's bi, and has in her life had a lot of boyfriends _and_ girlfriends.

_Schuyler_: Schuyler is a father to his son, Ajax. He would do anything for him, because he adores him. He also adores the mother of the child, Rina. But, being a seventeen year old father is hard when you live in Panem.

_Third Tribute Not Yet Submitted._

District Seven.

_Jamila_: Jamila is a girl who hates everyone. The reason she hates everyone is because years back, her little sister Kaley was caught in an accident and died. Jamila now has no friends. Though, one girl wants to be her friend, but Jamila always pushes her away.

_Cedric_: Cedric is a great part of the resistance. He and his family have been transporting children out of the District for generations. Cedric has something he can't tell anyone, because no one can believe him. He knows what is going on every where, exactly. He calls it intuition.

_Acacia_: Acacia is a sociopath, who hates everything. When she was young, her her parents were killed. She was sent to live with her aunt, who is: An abusive drunk. Being surrounded by all this anger, and the memories of her past, Acacia hates everything, and she won't ever change.

District Eight.

_Piper_: Piper is a kind girl, though always speaks her mind, and may come off as rude. People know that she's caring because of the way she takes care of her garden. She's terrified of being beat up, since she saw her father being beat up when she was young.

_Leo_: Leo is almost a spy. He is very sneaky, and quiet. He doesn't actually care about people, and is very great with weapons. He can kill people without second thought. Most people call him a robot, and all people agree. He hates himself.

_Adeline_: Adeline is a sweet, pretty young girl. She is bright, and knows a lot about the world...except for perverted stuff. In that section, she is very innocent. Which is bad, since she has a perverted friend, and she has a crush on another one of her friends.

District Nine.

_Zealyn_: Zealyn is a spoiled young lady. She grew up with parents who hated each other, and after a long wait, got a divorce. They had different beliefs on the games. Zealyn grew up caring about herself, but also in fear of her father.

_Lyric_: Lyric is a sweet young man, who cares about his little sister, Sarai, more then anything in the world. After his parents were viciously murdered, Lyric has had to hide his little sister, and his parents decease.

_Female 2 not yet Submitted._

District Ten.

_Garner_: Garner is a very sensitive boy. He is usually found crying when he makes mistakes. He is very clumsy. Though, Garner can be rude sometimes. He can be selfish. He is very gullible. He does think of himself as high and mighty, but he is still very sensitive.

_Both Females Not Yet Submitted._

District Eleven.

_Amaryills_: She is very kind and giving, caused by having nine siblings. She has a horrible secret, of course. Amaryills was caught stealing food with her parents, and her parents were killed. Amaryills has to live with the memory every day.

_Male Tribute Not Yet Submitted._

_Briar_: Briar, like her older sister, Amaryills, was caught stealing food when she was younger. Though neither her or her sister were killed...Briar is only Ten years old. She could never get Reaped though, right? _Right_?

District Twelve.

_Torche_: Torche is a bubbly, strange girl. Everyone in her school call her "loony." She actually loves making people uncomfortable. She is really into any kind of Mythology. Her Father died when she was young in a mining accident.

_Nadav_: He is a noble, generous boy. He has plenty of friends, and one friend especially, Courtney. He is a good fighter, but he has done bad, bad things, because something bad had happened to his parents. But what did he do?

* * *

**Okay guys! Five reviews (And another female for D3) brings the next chapter! Please review! And someone help me fill these open spots! **

**Coffee Kitty.**


	6. District Three Reaping!

**AN. So here it is, after that long, long wait! I'M SO SORRY! But I was so sick. But also, to let you know, I pushed aside writing three new stories, a chapter of another story, and my book that I'm trying to get published, just to give you THIS CHAPTER! So yeah. Have fun reading. I own nothing.**

**Coffee.**

* * *

_Third Person. District Three. Poppy and Theta Sidwell._

Poppy wakes tiredly. She wipes sleep from her eyes, and sits up. She looks around the room, for her brother. When she can't find him, she falls back asleep. Poppy doesn't want to get up. Today isn't a great day for her, and she won't get up. Hell to the Reaping. Her kitty, Salem sits on her chest. Poppy sighs, and coughs. Poppy smiles at her pretty Siamese cat. If there is one thing in the world Poppy loves more then her brother, Theta, it's her cats. And cats love her. Poppy pets Salem, and smiles sleepily at him. Poppy doesn't want to get up. It isn't her forte, being awake when she wants to be asleep.

"Pop Rocks, time to get up!" Poppy's brother, Theta calls. Poppy sighs loudly, and throws her pillow from where the sound is coming from. "Come on, get up!"

"Nope! Oh I don't think so. I really, really doubt that I'll do that" Poppy says. Theta shuffles into his and Poppy's room.

"Mum says to get up. You've slept an entire hour over the limit" Theta says.

"I'll let Salem on you" Poppy says.

"Pops, this isn't a joke! I'm serious" Theta says. Poppy lies back down, taking in a deep breath, then lifts herself back up and stands. Poppy takes her dark brown hair out of her bun.

"Look away" Poppy says. Theta efferts his eyes while his twin sister changes. Poppy and Theta are very close. Even though they fight a lot, and Theta always treats Poppy like a child, they really don't know what they'd do without each other.

"So how are things going with Kyra?" Poppy asks, referring to Theta's girlfriend.

"We broke up" Theta says.

"Ah, I really liked her!" Poppy says, disappointed. This is normal with Theta. He is a ladies man, and usually either has a girlfriend, or just broke up. "And after four dates...what was wrong with this one?"

"She snaps her fingers a lot. Every few seconds! It is so annoying!" Theta says.

"Theta, that is the worlds stupidest reason. Seriously, bro, you stupid" Poppy says, putting on a faded green dress with a blue ribbon. Theta sighs.

"Come on, Pop Rocks, if you were dating someone that annoying, and who bothered you that much, you'd break up with them too" Theta says.

"Oh no, brother dear. If I were dating someone, I'd stay with them for as long as I can, and enjoy every second, because every relationship needs to be soaked up until there is nothing left. Oh yeah, I went there" Poppy says, snapping her fingers.

"Poppy!" Theta says. He hasn't been with a person for a very long amount of time since his first girlfriend, Tetra. After that relationship failed, Theta goes through the women of District Three in what seems like under two seconds. Theta doesn't like himself sometimes, but he's trying to make up for all the things he did wrong with Tetra, and to make himself forget her.

Poppy, on the other hand, has never actually been in a relationship. She'd get far to attached, and it would hurt to much when it ended. Poppy can get so up in peoples faces sometimes that they leave her very fast. Theta actually feels sorry for his sister, since at times, it seems like he's her only friend. Poppy doesn't care though. She is far to good for the freaks in her District.

Poppy sits down on her bed, and strokes her purring cat. Salem pushes his small head against her hand, and meows lovingly. Poppy hugs her kitty, not wanting to leave. Poppy and Theta walk downstairs. On the bottom sits twelve other cats. Poppy takes in as many stray cats as she can find, and loves them so no one will eat them. She keeps them indoors. She pets all her cats as she passes them, adoring all of them. She counts them, and feeds each of them.

"Carrie, Zachery, Grover, Sara, Rhea, Thea, Data, Worf, Hiddles, Khan, Rose..." And so on and so forth. Her favorite, of course, is Salem.

Theta doesn't exactly get his sisters obsession. He likes cats, but not as much as Poppy. Though he did bond with a male very small kitten named Romijn.

Theta feels bad for his sister since he has so many friends. He made these friends when he went to the training center. The Training Center in District Three is a lot more run down then most. Mostly because District Three dies in the bloodbath, and a lot of them are never Careers. Theta is not a Career, of course, but he does like to train. He doesn't want to kill people, he wants to know how to protect himself and Poppy, in case of emergency. He also does it just for fun. Learning these things are a great enjoyment in Theta's life. He can never convince Poppy to come. She cooks a lot at home, for her family. Her parents both have jobs to support their family, and are never home, leaving Pop Rocks in charge of food. Of course, Poppy is not one to take crap from anyone, and she hates it when she's the one to cook and clean, and not her brother. But of course, Theta's the boy, so he does the dirty work. Poppy wonders why though, since Theta is only three minutes older then she.

Poppy walks to the oven, and puts on some rabbit meat that she had bought earlier that week at a market. She sits down tiredly at the table.

"You look awful" Theta says.

"Likewise" Poppy smirks.

"You're rude" Theta says.

"Likewise" Poppy repeats. She gives him a smug grin and takes his grapes from his plate. Theta lets her take them. Poppy is more underfed then him. Theta spends a lot of nights at his wealthier friends houses, and gets more food then Poppy. Though, like the rest of Panem, he is underfed as well.

"Take it all" Theta says.

"Nah, you're treating me like a child, and I will not put up with your fake kindness. You aren't kind. You're the 'Oh So Special Jock'" Poppy says.

"Training doesn't make me a jock" Theta says.

"Sure" Poppy says. "You got all the jerk friends, you got all the desperate girlfriends, you train and you keep in good shape, and you do sports when you can. You, my friend, are a jock."

"And you, my friend, are a sass" Theta says.

"Oh, I know. I love that about me" Poppy says. In reality, Poppy isn't very self involved at all. She says things like that in a joke kind of way. Poppy is very caring on the inside, and uses being sassy to cover up being scared. She'd never admit anything like that to her brother. She doesn't want to look like a baby for anything like that. She needs to stay fabulous. She doesn't like talking to her brother about personal things, since he's a guy and wouldn't get it.

Poppy goes to the oven, and takes the meat off. She puts countless other spices on it. Poppy is a great chief, in Theta's opinion.

From the other room comes their parents, Colin and Theresa. Theresa, like Poppy, is very in your face and sassy. Colin is more calm, and more down to earth. Poppy cuts the rabbit meat into two more pieces. She hands the plates to her family members, and sits down between her Mum and brother. Her Mum turns to them, and smiles.

"Poppy, do you want an orange?" Mum asks, handing her one.

"Nope!" Poppy says. "I hate oranges. Don't you remember? There are a lot of things I don't like, and oranges are one of them! We discussed this at my birthday! But thanks for the offer. Gah, I hate oranges so much."

"Jeez, Poppy. Are you having another out burst?" Theta asks.

"Oh hell no! I'm not having another out burst! I don't have out bursts! I'm just naturally sassy" Poppy says.

"Okay, Pop Rocks" Theta says.

"Would you stop calling me that?" Poppy asks, getting annoyed.

"Sorry" Theta says. "But I thought you liked that nickname..."

"Do you like the nickname Slenderman?" Poppy asks.

"No..." Theta says.

"Exactly! Because it was from like...a billion years ago about a creepy dude who caught people or something? I don't want to be called the name of a candy from the Capital, and you don't want to be called a nickname from before the Dark Days because you got so unnaturally skinny" Poppy says.

"First of all, it wasn't from a billion years ago! This is only the fifth year after the Dark Days" Theta says.

"Same diff" Poppy says, rolling her eyes.

"It's not the same difference! It's completely different!" Theta says, getting annoyed with his twin.

"Jeez, you're so uptight!" Poppy says. "How are we related?"

"Oh don't be like that, Pop Rocks" Theta says. Poppy gave her brother an annoyed grunt. "Sorry." Their parents giggle at the children. They love watching them argue, because in fifteen minutes they'd be smiling and laughing. They really are the best of friends.

One of Poppy's cats rubs it's head against her leg. Poppy looks down at her cat, Amy. Amy is so skinny it is hard not to feel bad for her. Poppy looks around. No one is looking at her. Poppy gives Amy a small bit or her rabbit meat.

"Oh come on, Poppy! You can't feed human food to a cat!" Theta says, one eye tracking her.

"I can feed her what I want. She's my cat, and it's my food. You're just jealous that Mum didn't let you get a puppy, aren't you?" Poppy says, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Okay, guys, it's about time to head down to the Justice Building" Their father says. Poppy nods, and puts her plate on her floor, for her many cats to finish.

Theta looks at his sister and rolls his eyes. He knows he shouldn't, but he always feels like he's superior to her, because he was two minutes older, probably. He thinks of Poppy as his _little_ sister, instead of his _twin_ sister. Of course, that isn't all the time, but it is occasionally. He stands up from the table, and starts to walk out of the house. He says goodbye to his Dad, and gives his Mum a kiss on the cheek, and leaves, closely followed by Poppy. Theta looks back at his sister, with pity in his eyes. When Poppy isn't inside, she is like an entirely different person. She is quiet, and keeps her head down. If she were inside, her head would be high in the sky, and she'd be making sassy remarks to Theta. He usually just went along with it, because once Poppy was on a role, she was on a role and Theta couldn't do anything. He loves Poppy very much. She is his sister, and his best friend.

As Theta walks, he high fives all his friends, and made small talk. No one seems to notice Poppy behind him, but no one _ever_ seems to notice Poppy. Theta keeps his head down when he passes a group of girls. All the girls in that group were girls he had dated for a few days, then broke up with. One girl notices Theta, and growls angrily at him, like a rabid animal. Poppy giggles behind Theta. He never had great taste in girlfriends. Theta awkwardly waves.

When Theta passes another group of girls, neither of which he had ever dated, he grins at them.

"Ladies" He says. One girl rolls her eyes, and walks away. It's his one friend who's a girl (Besides Poppy) who he hasn't dated, who's his friend. Tianne. He smiles at one girl, and winks at her. His class voted him the only guy in their District who can actually pull off winking. He starts to talk to the girl, who is a skinny blond haired, blue eyed thirteen year old. Poppy rolls her eyes _far_ into the back of her head. This happens so often with Theta, that it began to bother her.

"Come on, Slender man, away from the girls! We're supposed to be going to the Reaping, not flirting!" Poppy says, leading her brother away from the group. Theta sighs at his sister.

Before he can see another group, Poppy brings him straight to the Reaping. If she didn't do that right away, she'd never get him there. Poppy walks to the Fourteen year old girl section, and Theta walks to the boys. They make eye-contact, and sigh, both dreading this horrible day. The Escort, Warren Lime, walks on stage. He's the first male escort that District Three has ever had. Of course, there was only one other Escort in their District, Helena Tine, who had retired the year before hand. Two years ago was Warren's last job. He worked in District Thirteen. He loved his job there. The children were strong, like Careers. He even had a winner on year. But then, the Capital bombed his District. No one survived, so Warren had to find work somewhere else. Lucky for him, there was still a job for him as an Escort, since Helena had retired. Unluckily, though, Warren got the job in the Bloodbath district. Strangely, last year, there was a Career from District Three. First time that had happened.

Warren tells his speech, which he had obviously rehearsed. He looked excited to be here, though still sad about his District. Warren plays the video, and then he walks to the female bowl.

The entire group of girls tense, including Poppy. She crosses her fingers behind her back, as to not get Reaped. She can't get Reaped. She has never trained.

"Poppy Elizabeth Sidwell!" Warren declares.

"Oh crap" Poppy says, a little bit to loudly. Warren pierces his mouth. Poppy looks around, embarrassed. Poppy starts to walk up on stage. She feels woozy, and tired. Poppy walks on stage, feeling sick.

"Alright, moving on!" Warren says. He walks to the boys Reaping bowl, and picks out another name.

Theta looks at his sister. All he can see is how skinny she is. She is so tiny. She has never trained. But most of all, that she's his sister, and he couldn't live without her.

"Dang it, Poppy!" Theta says, under his breath. "I VOLUNTEER!"

"A Volunteer?" Warren asks, shocked. "So strange! Come on up, child!" Theta walks steadily on stage. Poppy holds one hand over her heart.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Poppy mouths to him.

"Sorry" Theta mouths back.

"What's your name, child?" Warren asks.

"Theta Jakai Sidwell" Theta says. Warren nods.

"Alright! Now for our second female!"

–

Theta is put in a small room. He takes a deep breath. He needs to protect his sister. Poppy needs to survive this. Between him or Poppy winning, he wants Poppy to win. He can't go home without his sister. One thing is for sure on Theta's mind: He is going to his death. Pop Rocks has to win.

The door opens to a long line of girls. Each of them kiss his cheek, and leave. It's a long, _long_ line though.

After a while, Theta wonders if it will _ever end_. His cheek has gone numb, and he feels sick. All the girls are starting to scare him. Some of them he doesn't even remember. Finally, the last girl in the line is Tianne. Tianne doesn't kiss his cheek, she hugs him.

"You're a great friend" She says, and leaves. Theta gulps. Tianne is the only girl who's never (besides Poppy) wanted to date him. Now, he wants Tianne. It is a weird feeling, since Tianne has been his friend for years. He never felt like that, and it is even stranger, since Tianne has never appeared far to attractive to him. She is pretty, but not his exact...type. Maybe he is just lonely because he knows he's going to his death.

–

Poppy sits alone, wishing for her cats, and her brother. She knows only her parents will come and visit her, because Theta can't, and she has no friends. For once in Poppy's life, she didn't have a sassy remark to give.

_Kendra "Ken" Davis POV. _

I stand between my friend Levi, and my friend Tristen. My two friends who are absolutely nothing alike. Levi is nerdy and has a bright sense of the world, while Tristen has a sense of hating the world. He's a punk. The entire District dislikes him. I feel bad for him. Not able to show it, of course. In District Three, boys don't show other boys compassion, which is one of the things that is hardest for me, pretending to be a boy. My own family occasionally forgets that I'm actually a girl. I don't want them to know I'm a girl. I've been brought up as a boy. Besides, I'm not pretty, and I'm not girly. It's easier in the District to pretend to be a boy. It's easier to get a job, and people treat you with more respect. It is unfair, but I learned that. It's awkward most of the time, hiding from my best friends. I have never told anyone I'm a girl. Only my brothers, and my Father knows. My Mom would know, but she died when I was young. That's one of the reasons that I'm hiding. I grew up in a redneck family, who is very boyish. None of them are very feminine.

Levi and Tristen are fighting. They always fight. Levi throws her hands in the air, and walks away.

"Girls. A different species altogether. I'll never understand them, right, Ken?" He asks. I don't know how to answer these questions. I resent it when Tristen makes these remarks. He isn't completely sexist, but like me, he grew up in an all boy family.

Instead of answering with "yeah," I answer with:

"No, I don't know. I'm not a mind reader" I say.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Tristen says. "Don't you agree about girls?"

"Nah. I talk to Levi a lot. She seems very human to be, as well as other girls" I say. Tristen rolls his eyes. He knows he shouldn't question me about it. I get fed up with him a lot.

"Hey man, talk to Ben about this. I'm not good with these questions. I gotta go. I need to be ready for the Reaping" I say. I start to jog home. I've studied how boys walk. It was very uncomfortable when I started, but over time, I've gotten better at it.

I reach my house, and run inside, and to my room. I always have to wear so many layers on my chest, and it hurts so much, and makes me sweat. It's summertime, and I'm wearing more then five layers. I put on a few different white pairs of clothing, and a brown button down shirt, and dress pants. I run downstairs.

"Hey, little sister!" My second oldest brother, Luke teases.

"Shh!" I say, alarmed. He's the only one in my family who even calls me anything about being a girl, which is mostly Little Sister. Luke is very redneck, and scares a lot of the people in our town. Same with Josh, my other brother, who's the oldest. Luke is calmer then Josh is, and is very caring towards me. He is the most accepting about me dressing as a boy all the time.

"You sound so squeaky when your alarmed. Hopefully your friends don't alarm you to much, otherwise they'll all know your 'Big Secret'" Luke says, teasing my orange hair.

"Come on, Luke. Besides, no one knows, unless _you've_ told them" I say.

"Only Giselle" He says.

"WHAT?!" I yell. "You can't tell you girlfriend that! Luke, how could you?!"

"I'm joking! Seriously, Kendra, you are so jumpy" He says.

"Hardy har har" I say. "Don't call me Kendra."

"You sound like a Barbie Doll when I call you Ken" He says.

"I know. I'm expressing my girly side" I say, playfully punching his arm. I wave goodbye to him, and walk outside. I jump backwards when I see my friend, Jake standing outside my house, with a guitar in his hand. He starts to play a small melody.

"_Here comes Ken, out of his house, getting ready for the Reaping. But little does anyone know, someone will get killed today. Will little Ken get reaped today, and be surrounded by a lot of girls? Well hey, I won't complain, because I'm lonely_" Jake sings, really loudly.

"That is awful! Nothing even rhymes!" I complain. "Besides, I doubt that I'll get Reaped."

"Confident, are we?" Jake asks. "I wouldn't mind getting Reaped. Have you watched the reapings so far? Two blondes for District one. Whoa. Never happens."

"Shut up" I say. "That's rude, and disrespectful."

"Sorry" Jake says with a goofy smile. "They were just pretty."

"And deadly, I can imagine" I say.

"Hey, you can't say you've _never_ found one of the Tributes attractive!" Jake says.

"I have, your right" I say. Actually, I'm referring to both the boys and girls. I'm bi. "You're acting strange today. You're never this straight forward."

"Yeah, I know" Jake says. "But my song writing book says to express different ways to talk, or say something that isn't very like you. Step out of your comfort zone. Explore different things."

"Really?" I ask. "Jeez, you picked a very strange topic for that...topic."

"Yeah, I'm not very good at it" Jake says.

"Chin up" I say. Jake gives a half smile, and walks away, back to his house. This is all such a touchy subject. Especially on the day of the Reaping, when people can actually figure it out.

People wave as I walk by.

"Hey Ken! Do you wanna come play some Football with us?" Someone yells.

"Sure" I say. I walk down to where their playing, and play for a couple rounds. I've learned a lot about Football in my life. I'm a good player. I have gotten into a lot of sports. Some gollies fear me.

My friend Ben stands a few yards away. I run up to him. Out of all my friends, he's most likely my best friend, other then Tristen, maybe. Levi is my only friend who's a girl. I try not to hang out with girls to often, because they become suspicious a lot easier then guys. Levi is different, though, and it's easier to talk to her.

Ben is very quiet, and shy. It's hard to get him talking, but he does talk to me on the off day. He has one of those families, who have made him train his entire life. He is the most muscular person I know. His family wants him to Volunteer. He doesn't agree. He has shaved his head, and read all about the army, and about everything he can. He doesn't like it, and I don't blame him.

"Ken, it's fifteen minutes till the Reaping" Ben mutters, under his breath.

"What?!" I ask.

"You don't want to be late. We should go now" He says. I nod. I look down at my shirt, which has become very dirty.

"I'll be back in one second!" I say, running to my house. I run to my room and change my shirt. I sit down on my bed, taking a deep breath. I frown at my blue sheets. The only time they had ever been a brighter, more girlish color was when I was a baby. My baby-blanket was bright pink. I didn't like it then, either. I've always been a Tomboy. No denying it. My mom was excited that I was a girl when I was born, though. She wanted a daughter so much. She wanted another girl in her family so much. Thinking about her is the only time that I ever feel guilty about choosing to pretend to be a boy. She just wanted a girl so much, and apparently I was the happiest thing that ever happened to her. I feel like I've failed her. But at the same time, I can't turn around _now_ and just tell the world that I'm a girl. It would be such an awkward conversation explaining to all my friends that I'm a girl. Especially that straight girl who has a crush on me..Lily.

I stand up, and walk out of my room. My Dad walks to me, and gives me a bear hug. My whole family gives good hugs, because we aren't afraid of it.

"Good luck, Kendra" He whispers.

"Ken" I insist. He gives an apologetic nod. I walk outside, but this time, I go straight to the Justice Building. A lot of people wave. A group of girls giggle. That's Lily's friend group. I keep my head down.

I get to the Justice Building. A boy shoves past me, really hard, and knocking me over.

"Hey!" I yell. "What's your problem?!"

"Stay away from Levi" The guy says.

"Huh? Levi? What are you talking about? Levi is just my friend" I say. The guy turns around, red faced and furious.

"She's my sister" He says. "I don't like you hanging around her."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because, you're a dude!" He says.

"So?" I ask. The guy is obviously stupid. He becomes even more furious, and tries to punch me. I back away, and kick him really hard. He grabs my leg, and pulls me forward, just to get a kick in the face. He picks me up by my other foot, and when he tries to throw me, I punch his elbow.

Peacekeepers run in. They grab me, and grab the boy. I start screaming at the guy for being an idiot. He yells back, and tries to kick me. Ben runs up, and tells the guy to shut up.

Levi also runs up, and repeatedly slaps her brother with open palms.

"What is wrong with _you_?!" She yells. "Get out of here! You're out of your mind!"

They pull me to the boys section, and the other boy away, to just be held by Peacekeepers. Levi heads to the girls section.

A girl is called forward, and is followed by a boy, who volunteers. A really cute boy, actually. I blush when he looks at the group, and turn away. Happens every single year! It is so embarrassing.

"And now for our second female" Warren Lime says, walking to the bowl. He picks up a name he feels satisfied with, and walks to the mic.

"Kendra Davis!" He announces. I hear someone muttering that name, and I turn, seeing Tristen.

"Kendra Davis...Kendra Davis...Ken, do you know this girl..." He says, as realization hits his face. "Oh my god." I blush a deep shade of magenta.

"No, this can't be happening" I say.

"I thought you were a boy!" Tristen says, looking at me, weirdly. "Oh, this is so awkward! I've told you things..."

I gulp. No. _No_. This is the worst day of my life! The District knows. The _entire District knows! _

The secret I've been protecting for years. I have made every single person in this District believe that I was a boy.

The entire crowd gasps.

"Ken?!" So many people say. I put my head in my hands, trying to force this to not be true. It can't be true! There is no way that this is true!

Peacekeepers pull me on stage. I yell, and kick. I start screaming at them. _How could they do this_?! How could they let my secret out?! How could they have ruined my life so much?! This isn't fair! This is the worst thing that has ever happened!

Even if this wasn't embarrassing enough, tears sprout from my eyes, and rapidly spill down my face. The crowd is so silent, I can hear my tears hitting the stairs leading to the stage.

My life is over. Even if I win, it wouldn't be the same. People would look at me different. People would criticize me. They have thought that I was a boy for so many years. They thought that I was a guys guy, too. Mostly I've been trained by my brothers to be a guys guy, but after all these years of pretending, I feel like a boy. Now, I'm a girl. I'm forced for be a girl. And the District knows it.

"Shake hands" Warren says. I shake hands with the girl first, and then the boy. I keep my head down. I know him from school. We were also Training Partners for one school trip. I recognize him, now, and he recognizes me, too.

–

I sit in a small room in the Justice Building. I always wondered what these rooms looked like, but I'm not in the mood to celebrate that I finally found out.

A lump in my throat has formed, and it's been here for what feels like forever, even though I know it's only been twenty minutes. It's been the longest twenty minutes of my life, though. The worst moments of my life. I don't want them to know that I'm not a girl. I want them to think I'm a boy. This is so awkward. I wonder what Lily thinks...it can't be good.

The door opens to my brothers and my father. They run and hug me, both of them have tears spilling down their faces. I hug them back, very tightly.

"Kendra, Kendra, Kendra" Luke says. "Why did this happen?"

"I don't know" I say, crying. My other brother, Josh stands back, and looks at me.

"My baby sister. The only girl in my family. The baby of the family" He says, choking back as much tears as possible.

"My little girl. My mini Amy" My father says. Amy was my mothers name. "You look so much like her."

I let out a laugh, that's mixed with sobs.

"I'm not half as pretty" I say.

"Shut up, Kendra. You are" Luke says, teasing with my hair again.

"No" I say, burying my face in Josh's chest. He is also a very good huger, my big brother is. I hug them for as long as I can, until the door opens. The Peacekeepers walk in, and take my family away. Luke yells at them for being unfair. I agree, completely.

The door opens again, to Levi and Ben. Ben hugs me.

"I always knew you had a secret, Ken" He says. "Hey, now it isn't weird to hug...kind of." Ben is the only person who's stood by my side this long, other then my family. All my other friends have left me to rot, not really caring anymore.

Levi steps up next.

"You were attractive" Levi says, with a giant grin. Then her face changes, into a giant frown, and tears start to swell in her eyes. "You're my best friend."

"Come here!" I say. I give Levi a bear hug, and pick up her teeny figure.

"Stop it! You're making it really hard for me to believe your a girl! You hug like a boy!" Levi says.

"I know" I say. "I still am."

"No your not" Levi says. This is just what I hoped wasn't going to happen.

End Of Chapter.

* * *

**Unless you want another month and a half wait, I suggest you review.**

**Coffee.**

**P.S. I love you all!**


	7. District Four Reaping!

**AN. I'M SO SORRY GUYS! I JUST SPACED SO MUCH! My full apology is at the bottom, but guys...don't not read this, because I personally LOVE the District Four tributes. Again, I am so sorry I took so long!**

* * *

_District Four reaping. Nanda Sellor._

I wake up to Ronaldo sitting on my stomach. He meows lovingly. I wipe my eyes clean of sleep and pet him. Ronaldo puts his little head against my hand and falls over, and starts to claw the bed sheet. I laugh and close my eyes. Ronaldo meows at me, trying to make me get up. I jump up, remembering that Cecelia is over, and she gets up early. I go to my dresser and put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a yellow tank-top. I put my darkish blond hair into a ponytail. Ronaldo rubs his head against my leg. I laugh and pick him up and take him downstairs with me. I walk into the kitchen where Cecelia is sitting, talking to my Mom. Cecelia smiles at me and walks over. Her long black hair is in two ponytails and she's a bright purple dress.

"Your up! Finally! Come on, Nanda, it's the reaping today!" Cecelia says. I blink. How could I have forgotten? "Are you going to wear _jeans_?"

"Of course not!" I say. I put Ronaldo in Cecelia's hands and run upstairs. I run to my room and look for my white dress. I find it sitting on the floor. I remember Cecelia trying it on last night. Well that explains it! It's a pretty dress with lace at the top and spaghetti straps. It goes to my knees. I put on a belt and put on a pair of yellow tights, and a yellow hair clip. I almost always wear this outfit. Yellow is my favorite color, and I always wear that, as well. I run back downstairs to Cecelia.

"Do you want to walk around town for awhile?" She asks.

"I'd rather go swimming, but sure" I say. I love to swim. It's my favorite thing to do. I'm always in the sun, and I'm almost always in the water. It's comforting to me. Though I have a fear of drowning. When I was three years old, I had almost drowned. I had fallen off the dock and I was by myself. I had been pulled down to the bottom. I almost died. But, I was saved. By my best friend, I might add. Or, he wasn't by best friend then, we had just met. He pulled me out from under the water and saved my life. Ever since then, I've looked up to him. With his crooked smile and un-styled dark hair. It may not surprise you that I'm madly in love with him. Though no one – not even Cecelia – knows. And I'd never tell him. His name is Conan. He'd be so awkward, and our friendship would be over. I can't risk that. We've been friends for too long. I'm seventeen now. He's almost nineteen. We've been friends for fourteen years. He was five when he saved me. Though almost drowning didn't make me want to stop swimming. No way! Not in the slightest. In fact, it made me want to swim that much more. Every time I swim and I don't drown, it makes me feel proud of myself. I'm not proud of myself for many things, so when I achieve things like that, it makes me happy.

I walk back downstairs, and my dad gives me a hug.

"You look beautiful, Nanda. So much like Leona" He says. He's referring to my Mother. I look like her a lot. Even though she's a brunette and I have dirty blond hair. But our facial features resemble each others a lot.

"Thank you, Dad" I say.

"You're welcome. Morning, Cecelia" He says.

"Good morning, Pait" Cecelia says. That's my Dad's name. Cecelia calls my parents by they're first names, and we're close enough that she could call them Mom and Dad and it wouldn't even faze them. Cecelia grabs my elbow and leads me outside. I wave at my parents and we walk outside.

"Meet you at the Reaping!" I call. Mom and Dad wave back. Cecelia and I walk down the street. She waves at her friends and hugs them. Cecelia is very popular. She's really nice and sweet, and very pretty. I'm not popular at all. My entire time in high school people always call me things like "Fat" because I have a slight bit more weight then some of the people. I'm not fat, though. I'm fit. I exercise and swim, but I eat, because we can afford it. They also call me "Pasty" because my skin is pale. It's strange because I'm constantly in the sun. But Cecelia likes me. We're best friends. And though being friends with her doesn't make me any more popular, I don't even care. I like being friends with her.

Cecelia and I walk towards the beach.

"Hey girls" We hear behind us. We turn to see Conan's crooked smile. He hugs us both. "I'm excited, after I don't get reaped this year, I'm off the hook! I'll be nineteen in a few weeks. Just wait till you guys are eighteen! It'll be so much better cause you probably won't get reaped! District Four is a pretty big District."

"Lucky, lucky!" Cecelia says, sarcastic. "I'm turning eighteen next month!"

"I know" Conan says.

The three of us walk together for a while. We discuss a few things and laugh a lot. Conan is really funny, and a slight bit ridiculous. It's fun hanging out with Cecelia and Conan. They're my only two friends in the whole world, and I love them both dearly.

"Okay, I think it's time for the reaping" Conan says.

"Yeah, everyone seem to be heading to the Justice Building" Cecelia says.

"We should probably go, too" I say. They nod. We start to walk down the street. The sun is burning, and the air is humid. Cecelia fans herself and Conan walks in shady parts of the road.

"Why did I wear a dark colored dress?" Cecelia complains.

"Because...it's pretty?" I say.

"It is, isn't it?" Cecelia says, with a bright smile. We reach the Justice Building and Cecelia and I head to the seventeen year old female section. This year, two females and one male will be picked. Cecelia and I talk through the entire speech. We barely even register who gets picked. One girl and a boy are standing on stage, shaking.

"Now for our second female!" The escort says, and goes to a third bowl. The clicking of her heels makes a racket. She walks back to the mic and smiles. "Nanda Sellor!"

I freeze. I can't breath. My...my name was called! I'm shocked. I've never even considered...there are so many children in the District, and never thought that...I'd be reaped. I hear screaming from the crowd, but I can't register who it is. People start to push me towards the stage. Tears sting my eyes. The girls push me, and I start to walk. I notice Cecelia, who is crying on the ground, screaming and choking on dirt. I then notice Conan, who is screaming my name and pushing his way through the crowd. His brothers hold him back, but he fights, offering to go in my place. Tears fall down my face even faster. I didn't know he cared that much. Cecelia still screams and chokes on dirt.

"NANDA!" Conan bellows. A Peacekeeper hits him in the head with a gun. Conan falls to the ground, knocked out. I scream his name, shocked and terrified. My eyes are woozy, and everything goes black, and I feel myself fall to the ground.

–

I wake up, looking at a Peacekeeper. I notice Cecelia still screaming. Conan is still unconscious. The two other tributes look at me with wide eyes. I go completely numb. I don't pay attention to the rest of the Ceremony, I just look at my feet. I watch as Cecelia gets taken away. She is now not crying. She's just furious and screaming. The only thing I hear is the escort telling me to shake hands with the two other tributes. I do, still to shocked to comprehend everything.

The Peacekeepers lead me off stage, and into a room with a couch and a small bookshelf. I sit down, looking forward. I say nothing. I'm scared. Shivers run up and down my back, and every time I try to sit, I feel uncomfortable, so I stand. I cover my eyes and start to rock back and forth, crying. I can't believe this happened! I just...can't. The door opens and my Mother runs to me, hysterical. My Dad is equally upset. Dad is silent, other then crying. He doesn't say anything, but hugs me. Mom vomits into a vase, wipes her mouth and hugs me.

"I'm so sorry, darling. Don't go, please don't leave me!" Mom cries. It makes me cry even harder. Mom says more things like that. I look at my Dad. His eyes are big.

"I love you so, so much" He says. He can't say anything more, because he's on the couch, screaming at the world. My mom hugs me again.

"I love you, too" I whisper to both of them. The Peacekeepers force my screaming parents out. My Dad screams my name and my Mom just cries, and the door slams shut, leaving me alone, with the smell of vomit filling the air. I start to cry loudly. That was the last time I'm over going to see my parents. I'm never going to be in the save walls of District Four. I miss Ronaldo. I miss him sitting at the end of my bed, and him sitting on the beach when I swam. I'm never going to hear his beautiful purring again.

The door opens, and Peacekeepers through in a bruised and bleeding Conan. I run to him, and help him onto the couch. He's injured. He hugs me tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Nanda...I'm so sorry! I should have been there to protect you. I should have volunteered for you. I should have been a better friend and protected you even more. I remember saving you. I should have been more like like. I wish I was a better friend because now you're going to be gone, and it's all my fault! I'm sorry, Nanda, I'm so sorry..." He says. He starts to ramble on. It's obvious he has a slight head injury.

"Shh, it's okay" I say. I start to say soothing things, and I'm not even sure what they are. Conan starts to calm down, and hugs me. Conan grasps my arms, and hugs me. He almost picks me up. He holds me so tightly, and very close. He holds me so tightly, I feel like he could crush my rib cage. I hold him as tight as I can and say more things. The doors open to the Peacekeepers. They try to pull Conan away from me, but he grasps me so tightly that it doesn't work. I hold him just as tightly. He tries to forcefully push the peacekeepers away.

"NO! I'M GOING WITH HER!" He screams. He Peacekeepers pull until three Peacekeepers have to pull him away, and three have to pull me. They through him out the door. He screams my name and tries to fight the Peacekeepers to save me. I fall onto the floor and curl up into a ball. I want my cat and I want Conan to hold me. I don't want to go. I can't go. I start to cry even harder. I imagine my cat and Conan's crooked smile. I cry myself to sleep.

_Dylan Fishers POV_

I walk steadily away from the Victors Village. Sadly, there is no training today. It is canceled today. First year so far that they canceled training. It's strange, of course. I've been training everyday since Pearl won the games. Before that, she and I were trained by my father, whose name is Felton. None of the District is awake at these hours. All the shops are closed, so everyone took the time to sleep me. It is four in the morning. I walk far away from the Victors Village. I love it there, but I don't like the fact that I'm not the one who put my family there. Pearl did. My older sister did. I love Pearl. She is my best friend. But I wish that I had volunteered three years ago, when I could've been the Victor. But if I had, Pearl wouldn't have won. Maybe I should have last year. Besides, last year we only had one Career from District Four, and she abandoned it quickly after. I'm a Career. Pearl was a career, too, when it was her time. But not last year. Both of them died. Well, that girl did survive pretty far, so that's good. Last years games was ridiculous. That whole castle thing...I'm glad it wasn't Pearl's year. Pearl wouldn't have survived that burning castle, and those dragons.

I wonder what the Capital has in store this year. Every year is more ridiculous then the last. In Pearl's year, the Arena was a haunted forest, full of ghosts and zombies, and horrible cries in the night. It was terrifying, for all of us. Every time I watched, I couldn't sleep. Pearl was attacked so many times, and she was beaten to a pulp every day. Pearl killed a lot of Tributes, and she won. I think the thing that scared me the most wasn't supernatural at all. It was just an average wolf, but it was the thing that brought Pearl the closest to death. It gives me shivers, just thinking about it. I'm not afraid of wolves, I'm afraid of Mutts.

I think about things like that all the time. Usually it is the actual Victor who thinks about things like that, but this time I guess it is the little brother. Mostly because I want to bring even more fame to my families name. Pearl brought fame, but _two_ Victors? Victors of the same blood? It would be legendary. We'd be famous. A lot more famous than last years Victor, who _I _think was just lucky. Really, I think all of the last three were just lucky. That ghost like girl, that younger one, and that...other. The one who ended up being the Victor. Not that I mind. I don't mind at all. I'm still upset that I didn't volunteer that year. I am fully trained, and Pearl given me great tips. I want to win. I need to win. The only problem is actually getting there. Having to soak my hands in another defenseless kids blood. If you haven't been able to tell, I'm not exactly...bloodthirsty. Maybe it is because of the pain that is in my sisters eyes, and the screams that keeps the rest of us up at night. When Pearl entered that Arena, and started killing, she became a lot more sympathetic. She cried when she had the kill her first victim. It broke my heart. I cried with her. I know that if I want to be the Victor, I'll have to do all the things that she did, too.

Lights turns on in all the houses, and the District roars to life. Windows open, and voices chatter away in the houses. People have been getting up early every year, just to make sure their ready. Pearl will sleep until she really has to get up. She needs her sleep. If she isn't asleep, she isn't happy. If she isn't awake, she also isn't happy. I guess that she is just never, _ever_ happy. I've talked to the past Victor's of District Four. There aren't a great lot of them, since this is the only the Twentieth Hunger Games. We have six, in all. And soon there will be seven, I can just feel it. It is going to be me! I'm volunteering this year. I have to.

The doors open to some of the houses, and children run out, playing in the streets. Some point at me, and start to whisper.

"That's the Victors brother!" I hear one say. That happens a lot. I don't like it. I want people to whisper and point at me addressing me as something else, other then just Pearl's brother. I have felt as though I've been living under her shadow for years. Though I can see why. Pearl won a difficult game. Half the tributes died on the first night, because of all the ghosts. Then it calmed down, of course, but the tributes got more and more aggressive. But still, I have been under her shadow my whole life. Not anymore. I love her, but...I guess I'm jealous, which is a very ordinary emotion.

I walk all the way to the closed Training Center. Sometimes, they put the old, broken weapons in the back. I can train with those, and the trees. It is the easiest thing to do, when I have nothing else to do. I ate a big good amount of food before I left, and I can't sleep. I can't sleep on the Reapings. Perhaps it is because of the terrified look on my Sister's face that is forever burned into my memory, the day _she_ got reaped. She had already backed out of volunteering, because she was scared, and nervous. Then her name was called. It was the most horrible moment of my life.

Unlike most of the families I know of, my family is very close. I have friends, but Pearl is my best friend. We like each other and get along better more then other siblings.

I reach the Training Center, and head to the back. It is warm today. I mean, it is boiling hot, and I don't know why I wore a sweater. I take it off, and put it in an old bin, bored of it. I walk behind the building, and to my relief, Pine got rid of some of them. Unlike other districts, District Four, One and Two have weapons to spare. We train more. We need to learn how to fight, otherwise we die. If we were allowed to sit on our duffs all day, then we would get no where. We are wealthier then outer districts, and that has its advantages, and its disadvantages. We have food and money, but the cost is train all day and fight like a warrior. That is our District in a nutshell. There are a few homeless people, and a couple people with no money at all, but it isn't _as_ common in District Four. It is also very easy to get a job here. Get a job down at the docks, and you are set for life. They always need people, and once you're hired, they literally keep you forever, unless you quit. It's easy work, too, most of the time. I swear sometimes they just throw in little challenges for their own amusement. But welcome to my world, this is Panem.

I pick up a knife and start slashing trees and leafs and over pieces of nature just lying around. I kick them and step, and I hit them and cut them. If they were a living human being, they'd be dead. I do this before the Reaping, to get my courage up. I'm usually pretty good at this. Soon, after I've cut up all the leafs and branches I can find, I drop the knife and sit down on a tree trunk, taking deep breathes, and taking a swig of water from my water bottle. No one else takes the time to do this on the Reaping days, but I guess they aren't as prepared as me. Maybe they don't care enough. I do, though. Pearl is a Victor, and I'm gonna be the Victor. It's my destiny. It's gonna happen, and I'll make sure of it. I train on my time off. I train during times when I'm supposed to be doing other things. I need to train, to I'll be the Victor, so I can bring more fame to our family. I might even make Pearl happier, since she isn't right now. I can, and will do it.

I pick up the knife again, and start to beat on a cardboard box. I punch it and rip in and tear it, destroying it. I can do it, I can do it, I can do it...

I look at where the sun is in the sky, and I realize that I've been sitting here for a few hours. I've been punching and biting and killing everything in my path, and I need to get to the Reaping now. I nod, and drop the knife again, and head back to my house in the Victors Village.

I pass houses that are spinning with life, and crying children. Families who are stressed and to tired to deal with the Reaping today. On some level I understand, but on the other, I realize I need to not think about that or have that kind of attitude if I want to be the Victor. I need to be stronger, and better. I just need to do it. I nod myself along, and I reach the Victors Village in no time. I walk inside, and up the stairs, to my room. I put on a normal pair of trousers and a plaid long sleeve shirt. It is boiling hot out, but I want to look my best if I'm going to be Volunteering. I walk into Pearl's room, and sit on the edge of her bed. Her tired body limps there, taking deep heavy breathes, with tears staining her face. I can practically see her own games in her eyes. I pat her arm.

"Hey Pearly" I say.

"Don't baby me, Dylan, you know I hate it when you do that. Besides, you're younger than me. You aren't allowed" Pearl slurrs.

"Sorry" I say. "Anyway, I'm going to make you proud today, just you wait."

"Huh?" Pearl asks.

"Nothing. Never mind" I say, with a laugh, standing up and walking out of her room. I can hear Pearl hoisting herself out of bed, and walking to her dresser. I shut my eyes and take a breathe. I'm really going to do it. I'm going to volunteer. I walk down the stairs, and take a small bite of apple on the way out, than throw it back on the counter. I put on a smile, and I head out the door, and to the Justice Building, which lucky enough for us isn't that far away at all. I trot casually down the street, and smile at everyone I pass. I want to make an impression. I want people to remember my face before I even Volunteer. I might even get a loaf of bread out of it, in the Arena. I need to be charming.

I walk out of the Victors Village with a broad smile on my face. I walk straight to the Justice Building, and stand in the boys section, patiently. I look around, seeing faces, young and old. Everyone seems desperate to leave, expect for some fourteen to sixteen year olds, who seem excited. I turn my head to see the face of an eager young twelve year old. This is obviously his first year. He seems so scared and wanting to leave so much. He is trembling. When I see kids like this, it makes me not want to volunteer. But I know I have to, and I want to. I have to get over the fact that they are children and face it. Pearl did, and she is a Victor. Carmeena Olden walks on stage, her heels clicking loudly. She smiles, and gives her speech. We watch the video. I look behind me at the boy again, who seems even more scared now. I try not to tremble myself.

Carmeena walks to the first reaping bowl, with a very large smile on her face, and unwraps the piece of paper, walking to the mic. She calls a girl forward. A tall girl with dark blond hair. I know this girl. The whole school makes fun of her. I never have.

People start to scream the girls name, and a girl falls to the ground, and a boy breaking threw the crowd. The girl who was called passes out. There is so much commotion going on right now, that it is hard for me to watch. I barely even notice that Carmeena Olden has walked to the male bowl.

"I VOLUNTER!" I yell, just as she picks up a name. Carmeena drops the piece of paper, smiling, and beckons me on stage. I jump up, and run on. The boy who was standing behind me, the twelve year old, has a big look of relief on his face.

"What's your name, deary?" Carmeena asks.

"Dylan Fishers" I say, with a grin. The district applauds, though it's more like a "Whooptidoo, another mindless volunteer."

"Now for our second young lady" Carmeena says...

–

I sit patiently in the waiting room. I've been sitting for a long time, waiting for my sister and my parents. After a long wait, the door opens to my sister. Her eyes are bright red, and her hair is messy. She looks more than over tired.

"Dylan, what is wrong with you?" Pearl asks, his voice accusing.

"What?" I ask, standing up from the couch, and putting my hands up.

"Why did you volunteer?" Pearl asks, her eyes becoming more sharp by the second.

"Because, honor...for our family! I want to know what it's like! You know..." I say.

"Dylan, being a Victor is not fun. Being a tribute is even less so. All it is is pain, and horrible memories and despair. There is no glory in it. It feels good to be rich, true, but otherwise, there is nothing. I have never wanted to take anything back more. I wish I never became Victor. I wish I never volunteered. I'm sorry Dylan, but you either just wrote your own suicide, or you're going to hate yourself and your life for the rest of your life. Some Victors can't even handle it, like me. Others are even worse, and kill themselves. I love you Dylan, but this is the last time I'm ever going to be able to talk to the real you, because when you get home, you won't be Dylan anymore. You'll be someone who replaced him. Goodbye" Pearl says, hugging me tightly. I'm speechless, and all I do is hug her back, and whisper:

"I love you, too."

_Dasha Tarren. District Four_.

I sit on top on my boat that is turned upside down, wiping sweat off my face. I'm so tired now. I've been working on my boat for days. Of course, I don't spend all my time here. I spend most time at the academy. I wish it weren't closed today. This is the only day Sensi-Rao ever closes the academy. Even on Holidays he keeps it open. Well, I guess it doesn't matter. I have a lot more time to work, and hang out at the Youth Tavern. I expect my friends are still asleep. Sensi-Rao only let me go to sleep early yesterday, when Coral, Lyon, Mercy, Casey and Jarrod had to work. I am shocked I wanted to sleep. I never want to. I love the Academy. I love that sort of training. I'm one of the lucky six of District Four who was accepted in the Academy. I didn't actually apply for it or something, Casey found me when I was younger, and brought me to the Academy, and Sensi-Rao saw something different in me. I have a family, of course, but we are very different. They don't understand me very well, like the other five in my group do. I spend every night at the Academy, and I only go home on Sunday Nights, to eat dinner with them. Really, the only reason I keep going back is my Grandmother. She and I get along better than anyone else in my family. She wanted to be in the Academy when she was my age, but wasn't allowed. She was very pleased to hear that I was accepted. I'd never tell my actual father this, but I see Sensi-Rao as my true Dad, not the man who outside of Sunday Night dinner, I simply refer to as "Phil."

My friend, well, sort of friend Jarrod walks by, with a snarky smile on his face. I roll my eyes. His smiles are so obnoxious!

"Hey Dash" He says.

"Jar" I say, raising an eyebrow.

"Touche, I won't call you Dash anymore" Jarrod says. I nod.

"Good" I say. I am not the biggest fan of Jarrod. I have no idea why, but Mercy and Coral say that I am "So much like him." I don't see it. I mean, Jarrod is so impossible! You can never tell what he's going to do! He is also seriously snarky. Not exactly blood-thirsty, but no one is at the Academy. We're Careers, but not the same kind. In some ways, we're a lot smarter.

"Excited for the Reaping?" Jarrod asks.

"Did you even just ask that question?" I ask. "Nope, not completely. It's a _reaping_. So many people either dying to leave, or dying to Volunteer, and than a lot more people dying."

"True" Jarrod purrs, not completely paying attention to me anymore. I roll my eyes, and jump off my boat, walking away from him. I look back, seeing that Jarrod hasn't even noticed my absence. Yep, that's definitely Jarrod.

Someone grabs my wrist. I swing my head around, seeing Lyon. He must be wanting to train as well. I get a hold on his arm, and flip him over. Lyon wasn't expecting this, but he's fast on his feet, and kicks my legs out from under me. I laugh, and jump back up, flipping around, landing on top of him.

"Okay, okay, you win" Lyon pants.

"If you aren't fit enough to challenge me, don't do it" I sneer. I start to walk, when he grabs my leg. I turn, blocking his punch with my arm, and jump behind him, grabbing both his hands, as though I were putting him in handcuffs.

"Stop" I say. "Before you hurt yourself."

"Alright, for real this time" Lyon says, with a laugh. I nod, and start to walk away, this time I know he won't try to fight anymore.

At the Academy, Sensi-Rao teaches us Martial Arts, and close combat. He teaches us not only how to survive in the wild, but very different ways to attack than what the Training Center is Training young Careers. The Academy is a much better place to train. I enjoy it so much more than the ordinary training. There training is only the basics, but at the Academy, they teach you the basics, and more. Better ways to sneak attack your victim. How to find your victims weak spot. I've learned so much from the Academy. So much more than I could ever learn from the Training Center.

I walk up to my friend Mercy, who I hadn't noticed was sitting here, before. I give a non-common smile, and walk to her.

"Yesterday was tough, right?" Mercy asks.

"Yeah, but it was fun" I say, with a tired laugh.

"I can't wait to get back there. I just wish that the Reaping would be over, you know?" Mercy asks. I nod. For both Mercy and I, the Academy has become more like a home.

"You know it is almost time. You wanna come to my house to find clothes, or do you wanna go to yours?" Mercy asks.

"Mine. I promised my Grandmother I'd stop by today. But thanks for the offer" I say. Mercy nods, and I start off to my house.

It isn't a long walk. It is really just down the road. Now, isn't that a coincidence? My family just does all of this to annoy me. I love them, but we are different people. We have our own lives, and I'd really like to keep them separate. I love my Grandmother, but I don't love having to spend a lot of time with all of them. They don't know me. They don't understand me like the five others do, and Sensi-Rao.

I open the door to my house, which I have just reached. I walk inside, taking off my boots, without knocking. I want to make this quick. I don't want any hugs or "I've missed you so much!" because we have to get ready for the Reaping. I trump threw the living room, and into my old room. I'm surprised I haven't seen anyone yet. Before I can even reach out to touch the handle on my door, I hear my older brother call:

"Dasha!" Very loudly, and tumble over here./

"Jake" I say, with a fake smile. It's not that I don't love my family, I do, it's just hard to be around them all the time when they don't care about what you have to say, or what you have been training with at the Academy.

"Awesome for you to be here! We're just getting ready for the Reaping. How...hows the Academy?" Jake asks. That is all the talk we can ever get to, until we have nothing else to say. We have a horrible brother/sister relationship.

"It's fine" I say. "Where's Grandma?"

"She's in her room. She has been waiting for you all day" Jake says. I nod, and thank him, and start toward my Grandmother's room. I knock on the door, and I hear a feisty voice call:

"Dasha, is that you?"

"Yeah" I say, with a wide smile.

"Come in, Cupcake, come in" grandma says. Sometimes I can't tell if she's trying to be patronizing or not, but that is just Grandmother. I open the door, with the smile still on my face.

"You've grown" Grandma stats. "Now enough with this sentimental stuff, tell me about the Academy."

"Where do I even _begin_?"

"That's my girl" Grandma says, proudly. I tell her about my friends, and the Martial Arts courses I'm taking. I explain the aim and close combat, and how annoying Jarrod can be, which just makes her laugh. I also talk about how I wish Mom and Dad cared as much as I do, maybe even Jake would be better than nothing. Grandma pats my knee.

"It's a tough world, Cupcake. No one ever said it going to be fun or easy. Sorry to break it to you" She says, with a half smile.

"Yeah, I know" I say.

"Well Cupcake, we've been talking for fifteen minutes. I think that you should start to get ready. Wanna borrow my old dress?" Grandma asks. "I wore that long before the Dark Days. I remember the sun on my face, and the freedom the Panem had. Than the Capital took over. Your Grandfather was killed in battle. I'm so glad you weren't born yet. Not even your father was born yet. It was five years of the Dark Days, and it has been twenty five years of this stupid tradition. But don't sorry, Cupcake, someday some young girl or boy is going to stand up, and fight for justice. I'd say about fifty years or so."

"I hope so" I say. "And no, I don't want to wear a dress. I hate dresses."

"Just like your Grandmother, aren't you?" Grandma asks, with a half smile.

"I hope so" I say. Grandma gets out of bed, and moves her way toward the closet, getting out her old blouse and long brown bell bottom pants. Yep, going to look like a Hippie. Oh well. Grandma puts them on her bed, and gestures to them.

"Where these, Dasha" She says. I nod, and pick them up, and walk to her closet, where I change. I walk out, and she claps her hands.

"I won't be able to make it to the reaping today, but if anything happens, I love you. Come here and give this old basket case a hug" Grandma says. I hug her tightly.

"I love you, too, Grandmother" I say.

"Now outta here, wild one. You should never be late to a Reaping" She says. I nod. I walk out of the house, and make my way down to the Justice Building.

–

I stand in line, impatient. If anything, the video seems _longer_ than last year. I just wanna turn it right off, but that wouldn't go well with the Peacekeepers. If it were _anyone_ but the Peacekeepers, I would just walk up there, and slap it hard.

"I love that Video" The escort says. "Now, for our first young lady."

She walks to the Reaping bowl. "Nanda Sailor!"

A girl screams, and people run. Jeez, this is different. They usually react a lot better than that. The girl passes out. The Escort seems shocked, but pulls herself out of it, and walks to the second Reaping Bowl.

"Lu-"

"I volunteer!" A boy screams. How original. The Escort nods, and smiles, as the passed out girl is carried up, and the young boy.

"And last but not least, our second young lady" She says, walking swiftly to the Reaping Bowl, with a smile on her face.

"Dasha Tarren!"

Crap.

Okay, lets do this! I walk on stage, with a thoughtful look on my face. I smile, and start to rub my hands together. How the heck am I going to get out of _this one_?

End Of Chapter.

* * *

**AN. Sorry I didn't give Dasha a goodbye scene, but I finished this and I was just so excited! I can't believe it's here! I'm so sorry guys! I have had so much work to do, and two of my favorite books came out, and I'm working on other stories, and the Reapings just kind of...spaced. Who is your favorite and least favorite? I can't choose! I love all of them! But I think the most fun to write was Dasha, and her Grandmother. Your thoughts?**


End file.
